The Irregular Universe
by Muzukashi
Summary: Once Madoka made her wish the world was supposed to be free from witches but for every wish there's negative effect. What if Madoka's witch form wasn't erased and simply went to another world? What if guys could use magic too and Kyubey wasn't the bad guy? how will she save this world if it always changes? (If you are the owner of this image please PM me)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two of the same dream?

"What...what's going on?" The boy said in his head. "I-I can't speak" he was covered in a pool of blood. He looked to the side to see a pink haired girl in her own pool of blood a couple of meters away. He had raven black spiky hair, brown eyes and pale skin; he was also wearing his school uniform from Mitakihara.

"M-Madoka! What happened?!"

A girl with long black hair stood in the middle of the destroyed town of Mitakihara along with a furry white creature.

"See? What did I tell you? In the end they both destroyed themselves over something that would never change" it said

she noticed the boy was still moving. He reached a hand out to her. "It's best to put him down. When he remembers what he did he'll probably ask for you to kill him anyway" Kyubey stated  
she pulled out a rifle

His eyes widened "please stop! I'm fine! Don't kill me" he thought. She looked like she didn't want to do it; it looked like she was going to cry. The boy tried to stand up but fell in the pool of blood again

She loaded the weapon "...I'm sorry Aito-kun" she said as she pointed it straight at his eyes

"Wait stop! How do you know my name?! What did I do for you to do it?! Whatever I did I'll make it up for you!" His silent pleas for help went unheard as she couldn't hear him anyway

BANG!

When everyone was seated the teacher cleared her throat "today we have a new student, don't be shy and-" she walked straight to the board and wrote "Akemi Homura"

"Hello I'm ak... Homura, just call me Homura" Homura walked down the isle Aito was sitting in at took the seat behind Madoka in front of next to Aito. During the lunch break instead of normally sitting with his normal guy friends he told Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi about it. "It's weird" said Madoka "I had a dream and she was in it, I'm certain it was her!" Hitomi and Sayaka burst out laughing while Madoka just smirked trying to hold in her laughter."Geez Aito that must have been a crazy dream you had. Aren't I good enough to dream about?" Sayaka joked still slightly laughing at what the boy had said.

Hitomi calmed down and put on a straight face "maybe you've seen her somewhere before and even if you don't remember she could have left a powerful effect somewhere down the line that you're seeing her through your dreams" "Hitomi could be right Aito maybe you have seen her before somewhere before maybe after a while you'll remember her again" Madoka said taking a sip of her smoothie. Aito sighed and shrugged it off for a while. School pasted by fast already the end of the day the three of them walking home since Hitomi had her violin lessons and they soon parted ways going in individual directions soon just Madoka and Aito "do you honestly believe what I said Madoka?"

"Well do be honest…I've had similar dreams with that Homura girl in them too. I think there might be a connection between the two of us" she said trying not to sound corny.

Aito thought about it for a moment "I started having these dreams before I even came to this school though, how long have you been having yours?" he said turning to her

"Only recently. Homura was in some purple costume that looked like she was going to an anime convention or something" she said looking back on it

"Same. Has she been looking at you all day? Like your apart of something bad?" he said while putting his hands behind his head. She nodded

She stopped for a second "Aito..."

"Ya, what's up?" he said stopping and looking back at her

"Why exactly did you come to this school anyway?" she asked before catching up to him

FLASHBACK

The white, fluffy creature approached him "Your first client will be Madoka Kaname. Tomorrow your parents will find the compelling need to move to Mitakihara town. Eventually you'll meet Madoka; she has an extraordinary amount of talent and power for the role of a puella magi."

"What do I have to do?"

"You won't have to do anything. Just live a normal everyday life until the time comes" Kyubey said as he turned and walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

He was snapped back to reality when Madoka began to speak again "u-unless you don't want to talk about it" she said trying to avoid the question she asked

He smiled hugging Madoka playfully "your too nice Madoka" he said

"Aito-kun!" she wined "let go your all sweaty" she grimaced as she felt it through her clothes

"w-what's wrong?" she said noticing Aito's blush

"y-you called me Aito-kun" he said

She slapped his back lightly "aren't we close friends?" she said with a smile

"Well I guess but it's usually for people in a relationship..." he said scratching behind his head

"Try not to think about it that way then" she said with another smile as they reached her house.

"See you tomorrow Aito-kun" she said winking playfully at him before closing the door. He sighed "she's gotten way to comfortable with me.

"Mom, dad I'm home" said Aito walking into the kitchen to grab an apple

"how was your day" called his mother while making diner

"fine" he responded as he closed the door to his bed room.

He dropped his backpack by the door after he removed the empty bento container and his homework. While he was suppose to be studying for his math test he couldn't help but let his mind wander towards the dream he awoke from this morning. "Maybe I have seen her somewhere the more I think about it the more I vaguely feel like I knew her..." He glances at his clock on the wall. "It's getting late and I'm not getting much studying done so ill just call it I night" *click* (in his dream) Aito opened his eyes to find he was outside only something was strange. The streets were empty cars abandoned in the middle of the streets. No one in sight. Suddenly it got darker as a shadow of something large passed over head before he had time to look up to investigate he was jolted awake by the familiar sound of beeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The time has come for the truth to be revealed

"What...what's going on?" The boy said in his head. "I-I can't speak" he was covered in a pool of blood. He looked to the side to see a pink haired girl in her own pool of blood a couple of meters away.

"M-Madoka! What happened?!"

A girl with long black hair stood in the middle of the destroyed town of Mitakihara along with a furry white creature.

"See? What did I tell you? In the end they both destroyed themselves over something that would never change" it said

she noticed the boy was still moving. He reached a hand out to her. "It's best to put him down. When he remembers what he did he'll probably ask for you to kill him anyway" Kyubey stated  
she pulled out a rifle

His eyes widened "please stop! I'm fine! Don't kill me" he thought. She looked like she didn't want to do it, it looked like she was going to cry. The boy tried to stand up but fell in the pool of blood again

She loaded the weapon "...I'm sorry Aito-kun" she said as she pointed it straight at his eyes

"Wait stop! How do you know my name?! What did I do for you to do it?! Whatever I did I'll make it up for you!" His silent pleas for help went unheard as she couldn't hear him anyway

BANG!

He shot up from his bed "same dream again…"

~after school~ "Madoka listen to this one!" Said Sayaka.

"Coming" replied Madoka as she dragged Aito along with her. They were in a music shop, listening to the different songs on display.

"Help me" cried a distant voice "Help me Madoka"

"Hmm?" Madoka wasn't sure if she actually heard right that.

"Help" it cried again. This time she was sure she heard it,

"madoka where are you going?" Asked sayaka.

"I think someone's calling me for help" she responded.

"I didn't hear anything?" Sayaka questioned if she really heard it or not.

"Let's follow her anyway, maybe Madoka did hear something" Aito joined in.

"Guys wait! *sigh* first Aito and now Madoka" sayaka called. They went down to a secluded area that was under construction. It was dark and suddenly something white with unearthly pink eyes jumped out at madoka, followed by gun shots.

"Its injured!"Cried madoka.

"Don't touch that creature" said a familiar voice. The person stepped into the light. "Homura!" Both madoka and sayaka yelled out in response.

"Give it to me" homura demanded.

"No your going to hurt it" yelled madoka protecting it.

"You aren't involved in this" homura said coldly.

"But he was calling us for help" said madoka in a panicked voice.

"Really..." Homura stared. Silence. They look into each other's eyes. They suddenly sayaka sprayed homura with a fire extinguisher.

"Madoka, Aito run!" Sayaka yelled to them. Suddenly their surroundings started changing.

"Where did the exit go!"Said madoka as she unknowingly was pressed against Aito for comfort making him blush slightly.

"Everything is changing! What's going on!" Said sayaka

"there's something over there!"Aito pointed out as what looked like cotton candy with a mustache and butterfly wings for legs began to surround them speaking strange German phrases. Suddenly it got brighter and the background changed they were still in this strange place but they thought it was better them back there.

"That was close. Don't worry your safe now.""Thank you for saving kyubey for me, he's a close friend of mine I was worried." Said the blond that rescued them she was wearing the same school uniform as them. "Oh hey, thank god you came Kyubey called Madoka for help" said Aito

"Who are you?"Questioned sayaka

"oh right-  
I haven't told you my name yet" she said "wait it looks like introductions will have to wait" she said as the creatures they saw earlier had found them. Suddenly she started to glow and a powerful wind blew around her as she transformed. A burst of light came as she transformed. Her white one inch heel shoes changed to tan ones with a shorter heels. Her dark plaid school uniform skirt changed to a yellow one with black on the bottom with a small white bow on the back. She now wore a white and dark brown shirt with a thin yellow bow on her chest. A small black hat sat on her head with a white puff on it. She also now wore a honey yellow flower shaped hair accessory. The blonde then made a powerful leap into the air releasing hundreds of muskets into the air, throwing her arm to the side making the muskets shoot colourful beams of yellow light at the creatures killing all of them. The bizarre surrounding had disappeared bringing them back to their own reality.  
Homura revealed herself also.

"The witch has already gotten away. If you want to go after it, please do as soon as possible. I won't get in your way this time."  
"I need to deal with someone else" homura said shifting her eyes to Aito and Madoka.

"You don't get it, huh? What I really mean is I won't kill you this time."  
Homura seemed unaffected by what she had said. "You don't want to get into trouble if you don't need to, right?"  
Homura turned around and seemed to have just disappeared.  
The blonde's glance went to Aito "you know, you could have helped me with that witch attack" she said smiling Aito "I thought I would get in your way rather than help you out Mami"

"nonsense Aito, you may not be a puer magi but you still have powers that would help" mami said with another smile.

"Aito, from what you said to each other earlier do you two know each other?" Madoka said looking confused and so was Sayaka. "Mami and I go way back in fact we met around the time she made the contract.

"Contract?" Sayaka asked with an even more confused look on her face. "We'll explain after, okay?" Aito said  
~~After~~

"Thank you for healing me mami-san"

"You should be thanking those two, they're the ones that saved you and I was just passing by"  
The creature turned the them "thank you very much! My name is Kyubey!"

"So you were the one asking me for help?"

"You're right, Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka too. They both looked shocked wondering how he knew their names "how do you know our names?" Sayaka asked

"There is something I want you to do for me."

"S-Something?" Madoka asked

"I want you to make contracts with me to become Puella Magi! I can make anything you wish come true."

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~

"You were getting home late last night, Madoka." she said to madoka, while they brushed their teeth beside each other.

"An upper class woman invited me and some friends over." Madoka explained to her mom

"I'm not going to go on about your curfew, but you should at least poke your head in before dinner." She stated.

She had a point, but lots of kids do it I think.

"Sorry." I apologized to her.

Madoka then noticed Kyubey bathing so contentedly in a small hot bath. Her mother had somehow not noticed him at all. "So people really can't see him unless he wants them to" As she continued to brush her teeth, madoka thought back on what it was like to visit Mami-san's home yesterday evening...

Mami had invited Aito, Madoka and Sayaka, over to her place so she and Aito could explain more about the things that they have seen and heard lately. Sayaka and Madoka were really impressed by how neat, tidy, and impressive Mami's room was! It was amazing.  
When they walked into the apartment they looked around absorbing the room. Tan hardwood floors, eggshell white walls though the place wasn't very colourful the way the room was decorated helped add a splash of colour. In the middle of the room was a tan table on a black and white carpet with four chairs around it. At the wall behind it was a white desk with shelves above it lined with books. In the corner of the room there were three large pillows the one on the left blue middle pink and right green. Looking down the hall a large window could be seen showing a beautiful view of the orange sky as the sun set.  
"I don't live alone but he isn't home right now so you don't have to worry about disturbing anyone right now."  
"Darn I haven't seen Kouhei in a while, where is he anyway?"Aito asked looking around just in case he did show up.

"He goes to work, the job pays well anyway.

"How else do you think I'd be able to afford this apartment?" Mami said jokingly. Mami brought out some of the cake she made last night and handed it out to the three.

"Mami, these are great!" Madoka said shoving more cake into her mouth.

"They taste amazing!" Sayaka cheered shoving more cake into her mouth as well.

"I've gotta say mami, I missed your cooking" Aito said taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you" mami said with a smile after receiving all the complements.

"Now that Kyubey's chosen you, you're involved. So I thought an explanation was in order." Mami said jumping straight to the point.

Sayaka nodded "sure, whaddaya wanna hear?"

"I think she means the other way around, Sayaka..." Madoka said

Mami opened up her hand to reveal an egg shaped jewel. "Its a jewel born forth when a girl contracts with Kyubey. The source of their mystic power, and proof that they're a magical girl" mami explained

"Contracts?" Sayaka asked

"I'll fulfill any one of your wishes!" Kyubey said with the same facial expression as always.

"Boys can make contracts too but our numbers are not small but not large either, but most of the time we don't get noticed by puella magi." Aito explained

"Wishes?" Madoka asked

"It doesn't matter what! I'll make miracles happen!" Kyubey explained to the two of them.

"Whoa! Fabulous riches!? Immortality!? Maybe even a feast fit for an Emperor!

"That last one is kind of..." Madoka had a facial expression that read well that's Sayaka for you.

"But you have to think clearly about it and you have to mean it when you make your wish, I don't joke when it comes to wishes" Aito said with a serious face"

"Aito is right. In exchange, thos who hold one of these jewels has the duty to fight witches."

"Witches?" Madoka asked unsure of what they could be.

Madoka's mind went back to reality. The sing empting after she finished brushing her teeth. "Hey,Mama."

"Hmmm?"

"Wha...What if? Madoka stuttered unsure if she should ask or not but she decided to ask. " If you were told that magic would make any of your wishes come true, what would you do?"  
"I'd get rid of both the chief partners at my company." Her mom said with no hesitation or thought. " The president's getting way too old, but he says he won't retire until he has a replacement." She said while putting on some makeup.

"Why don't you take over?" Madoka asked

"I wonder..." Her mom said as she packed up her makeup kit and holding it over her shoulder. " If I get sales to go along with it, planning should fall in line. The only problem is old Baldy the bean counter...so maybe"

Madoka laughed a bit "Mama,you look scary...  
Madoka said going back to the moment when she asked what a witch was.  
"So what are witches? Are they different from magical girls" Sayaka asked

"If magical girls are born from wishes, then witches are born from curses."Kyubey stated "if magical girls spread hope, then witches scatter despair. Made all the more horrible in that normal humans can't see them."

"Quite a few unexplained suicides and murders are caused by witches' curses." Mami said "their formless malevolence eats away at men from within."

"If they're so dangerous, why doesn't anyone know about them?"

"I can answer that Sayaka, Witches conceal themselves inside a magical barrier, never to show themselves. The three of us wandered into a barrier but it doesn't really matter that much since they're all different." Aito said with a serious face.

"Aito is right to be serious, most people who get sucked in never make it out alive." Mami told them

"and you fight against things that scary?" Madoka asked

"Yes. I risk my life. So I don't mind if you think it over carefully before deciding. Since you were chosen by Kyubey, you have the chance to make any of your wishes come true. But in return you risk your life." Madoka seemed horrified by Mami's answer to her question.

"I'm not sure" Sayaka said looking up in confusion.

"Well you don't have to make the contract if you don't feel like it...and plus living a normal life isn't bad at all. Aito stated trying to at least make them feel less scared about the choice the pair had to make.

"How about you come along on a witch hunt?"Mami asked them. And they both seemed to cheer up with excitement by the offer. "You can see what it means to fight witches for yourself. It will also help you decide carefully whether there's something you want so badly you'd risk your life for it." As Mami said those words madoka's daydream of what happened yesterday evening faded and she went back to reality. She couldn't get over the excitement because today after school she and Sayaka were going to watch Mami go on a witch hunt.

A lone kid around the age of 8-10 was sitting on a rooftop and saw the whole situation from the witch barrier to Madoka walking out the door for school. "You sure can pick 'em Kyubey" The boy said in a sarcastic tone.

"This was the life you chose you are a star child after all" the creature said looking into the distance.

"Shut your god damn mouth! It's better than filling poor girls with dreams and putting them into your trap "the boy said snapping back.

Kyubey sighed "You were designed to do that, at least Aito is doing his job"

The boy stood up and started to walk away. "I don't wanna hear or see you for a while, be gone" and with that he was alone again. He sighed "I hope he doesn't actually make Madoka agree to the contract...or we're all in deep trouble"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nobody can protect you! If you become Puella magi you will die!

The calm breeze blew through the window as Sayaka took deep breaths as she prepared to meet a special someone. A boy in a hospital bed looked and showed a smile as Sayaka walked in

"Hey!" He said with a smile. Sayaka quickly sat on a nearby chair beside him rummaging through her bag to find a CD "this is for you" she said handing him the CD

"I really want to say thank you for everything you've done. You're so good at finding these rare CD's, Sayaka." He grabbed the earphones on the desk beside him

"Well, I think I'm just lucky"

"He's such an amazing musician. You wanna listen, Sayaka?" He said putting one in his ear and handing the other to her

She had a slight blush on her face "i-if you don't mind"

"I'd rather hook up a speaker, but we're in a hospital." He said as Sayaka put it in her ear

As the music flowed through her ear she viewed back to the time when he was a little kid playing the violin. She snapped out of her daze when she noticed he was crying and her eyes shifted to his broken hand, her face turned glum at the fact.  
~~~Later~~~

"Tiro Finale!" Mami's finishing move as she killed a strange looking dark creature, was it a witch?

"Wow, Mami is so cool!" Sayaka said

"Jeez, that wasn't just for show." She said as she transformed back into her school uniform from the top of a lamppost "keep in mind that we're dealing with something really dangerous." She said jumping off of the lamppost with grace

"YES!" Sayaka said

Kyubey and Aito soon appeared which seemed like it was out of nowhere

Madoka noticed the problem "but there was no grief seed"

"It was only a familiar" Aito said as he walked beside Madoka

"A familiar is a spirit that split from the original witch. It didn't have a grief seed with it"

"So that wasn't a witch..." Madoka said

"It seems like the witches keep getting away." Sayaka said in a saddened tone

"But you can't let familiars get away with the dirty work because if they stay long enough they will turn into the same witch" Aito said as he walked up to Mami as she gave him her soul gem and taking the darkness from inside it and handing it back to her.

"What did Aito just do?" Sayaka said a little weirded out

"Aito along with other boys like him have the power to take the darkness from soul gems. His kind is great from storage when we're not around to take the grief seed" Kyubey said

Aito's face became cheerless "I hate to be thought of as just a container."Besides I am a human after all, right?" Kyubey didn't respond

"Well let's go shall we?" Mami said speaking up. Walking through the darkness Mami decided to speak up to avoid complete silence "have either of you decided what you'd like to wish for?" Sayaka thought about it but drew blanks "have you Madoka?" Madoka looked down

"Well, this is what happens when you suddenly need to make a decision." Mami said

"What was your wish, Mami?" Aito put his hand on her shoulder "Madoka...it's probably best not to get into that" his face looked pretty sad thinking back to it.

Madoka quickly tried to change what she had said "well, you don't have to answer me..."

"No...its fine." Her eyes shifted up recalling the incident "I...didn't even have the chance to choose. Not that I regret doing this. Dying back there would have been worse than living like this...but if I could choose for myself, I would want to make the decision very carefully."

"Mami, do we have to wish for ourselves?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example...I mean, it's just an example. There's someone who's in a much bigger trouble then I am. Can I make a wish for that person?"

Madoka whispered to Aito "she's probably thinking about Kamijo" she said as they both started laughing

"You guys! I-I said this was an example!"

Kyubey spoke up "well, the contracted person doesn't have to benefit from the wish."

"Wasn't their somebody who's done that before?" Aito said trying to think back

"But that story doesn't have a happy ending." Mami stated "if you want to make someone else's dream come true, you need to make your own wish even clearer. Do you really want his dream to come true, Miki? Or do you just want him to thank you for making his dream come true?" Mami's face was completely serious

"Mami-san..."

"The two may sound the same but they're completely different."

"Its kinda mean for you to say that..." Sayaka said gripping her bat. Aito showed a worried face towards the two

"I'm sorry, but I have to say it now. If you make the wrong choice now, I'm sure you'll regret it later." Mami stated

"You're right. I was too naive. Sorry." Sayaka said

"Well it's good to see that your little girl fight is over" Aito said mocking the two and getting a punch in the arm from Sayaka as a reward "ouch, even if you say you were playing around your punches still leave bruises" he said rubbing his left shoulder

"Well next time you-" she was silenced when he lifted his sleeve showing the bruise healing almost instantly making Sayaka grimace slightly

Kyubey changed the subject back to wishes "well, I do want your wishes as soon as possible."

Mami turned and continued to walk "boys who tell girls to hurry up will be unpopular."

Aito raised his arms in the air "well that must mean I'm as popular as Mami-san"

Mami giggled "not even if you try your hardest Aito" they all laughed in unison.

Mami walked through the door seeing a boy the same age as her with some coffee at the table "oh your home, did you enjoy work Kouhei?" she said walking past him to change out of her school clothes. He had blonde hair similar to Mami's, forest green eyes and was wearing plaid shorts with a T-shirt. "Stop picking fights with that Homura girl...I'm worried about your safety"

Mami stopped at their room "please Mami try to get along with her. She isn't causing any trouble"

"Its fine, tonight was the last time we'd meet" she said with a smile

he wrapped his arms around her waist "how about the next time you come out for a witch hunt I...can come with you" she took his hands and threw them off of her "why don't you think I can do this by myself!"

He looked down to his feet " your pressuring those two girls into something that's really dangerous...they shouldn't be a part of this"

"You've been talking to her...haven't you" she didn't turn to look to know that he couldn't say anything. She brought out a pillow and a blanket and set them on the couch in another room "I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night if you don't have the courage to at least make up a lie, good night" as she closed the door behind her and locked it

Kyubey appeared on the table drinking coffee from his cup with his tongue "her fate is unavoidable...even if you save her tomorrow it doesn't mean that her life still won't be in jeopardy"

"Its still better than what I was doing before" he said as he turned around

"Your star brother Aito still doesn't know about the cruel fate of Puella magi...most likely is that he'll lead Madoka to become the ultimate witch before he finds out the truth. I'm going to assume you haven't noticed that he's falling for Madoka"

"I-I can't let that happen" he said with determination in his voice

"Remember Kouhei that if you tell him your wish will backfire and Mami will suffer for it. I'm sorry but that's just the way the system works.

"B-But..." He stuttered from nervousness again

"The soul gem you possess is because you refused to accept what a star child's job is. If you tell Aito the truth...I can't get you out of the punishment from the higher ups" and with that Kyubey disappeared.

~~~Later~~~

Sayaka came out from the elevator where Madoka, Aito and Kyubey were "what? You didn't get to see Kamijo?"

"Sounds like he isn't doing very well today." Sayaka said

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to see him tomorrow, Sayaka" Aito said trying to reassure her. Walking out of the hospital Madoka pause making Aito bump into her while Sayaka kept on going "ouch, sorry Madoka but what are you staring at?" She pointed to the grief seed in the wall

"Sayaka, there's a grief seed in the wall up their!" Madoka said

"This is bad. We need to run away quickly! Its about to form its magical barrier!" Kyubey said

"Will there be a maze again?" Sayaka asked

"Their is always a maze in the barriers" Aito stated

"Madoka, do you have Mami's number?" She shook her head no

"Aito do you?" Aito shook his head no "my mom took my cell phone away yesterday"

"This is bad. Madoka, go and get Mami right now. Aito and I will keep an eye on it" Her face was serious

"What?!"

"Don't worry, with Aito you'll have safety" Kyubey said

"And...I can't just leave it" Madoka knew she was referring to Kamijo

Kyubey jumped off her shoulder "Madoka, go by yourself! I'll stay with Aito and Sayaka. When Mami gets here, she can use telepathy to figure out where we are. Just let us stay here and keep an eye on the grief seed."

"Thank you, Kyubey" Sayaka said

"I'll bring Mami here as soon as possible!" Madoka ran off leaving the trio "go with her Aito"

"What?! Sayaka I have to protect you." Aito said

"...I've been watching you and Madoka for a while...and if Kamijo means as much as to me as Madoka means as much to you then keep her safe." He blushed slightly and dashed for Madoka

The grief seed flashed and Sayaka and Kyubey were gone.

"Madoka! Wait up"

"Aito, what are you doing here?!"

"Sayaka told me to come with you" she nodded

The barrier was dark and covered in colourful candy, ribbons and other things that appeal to small children.

"Are you afraid Sayaka?" Kyubey asked

"Uh, yes, definitely."

"If you pick a wish, I can turn you into a Puella magi immediately."

A huge sign that said "Operating" was over top of the giant cage that held the small object holding the real monster inside.

"I will if there's an emergency. But I can't do it now. Its an important decision for me to make. I wanna try to take it very seriously"

Mami dropped her bag off to the side as she looked at the wall "this is it ,right?" She held out her left hand revealing the portal to the witch's dream world.

"Kyubey, what's the situation?" She spoke through telepathy

"We're still okay. Its not going to hatch soon."

"Are you okay, Sayaka?"

"No prob, no prob. Its probably napping"

Aito spoke up "Mami-san its best not to use strong magic or else it will stimulate the grief seed. Can we get there without making a lot of fuss?"

Mami smiled "alright" as the three walked into the paradise for its owner. Floating jars and strange symbols littered the barrier. The three holding hands as they walked through the barrier.

Aito stopped walking making the two stop with him "we've got company" as they turned around noticing Homura. Mami thought back to the moment Kouhei talked to her about but she ignored it "I should've told you that I don't want to see you ever again."

"I'll hunt this one. You three should stay out of this."

"Maybe we should, Mami?" Aito asked for approval

"You sound like Kouhei! I don't think so."

Focusing back on Homura "We have to get Miki and Kyubey out of here."

Homura protested "I'll make sure they're safe"

"Do you really think that I would trust you?" She held out her left hand forming ribbons with a chain design around Homura strapping her in place with a little bow saying 1st place on it like she was a prize at a carnival. "Y-you fool! This isn't the time for this!" Homura yelled

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but I can't promise that you won't get hurt." Mami said

"This witch is different from the previous ones." She pleaded but was ignored

"Be a good girl and I'll release you when we get back." She turned to the two "Kobayashi, Kaname, let's go"

"Okay..." Madoka said. Homura leaned in to say something but was silenced by the ribbons.

"Mami-san...back there you said that I sounded like Kouhei...what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that it won't happen again"

Telepathy between Madoka and Aito

~Madoka...~ she was surprised by the sudden intrusion in her head

~yeah, what is it?~ they didn't turn to each other because their was no need

~umm...I was wondering..if we could hold hands again" she could tell he was blushing just by speaking about it

~are you scared?~

~ummm...well...I~ she laughed its fine she said as she grasped his hand. They were a little bit sweaty but she didn't mind

Telepathy over

The three walked through a dark hallway filled with hundredths of jars with strange labels and things inside

Madoka grasped Mami's hand as well. "Mami-san..." Madoka said

"What?" Mami asked

"I've thought about a lot of possible wishes."

"So you're ready to decide?"

"Yes" Aito squeezed her hand softly. She turned to him

~are you 100% positive about your wish?~ his face was dead serious

~well...~

~please think it over just in case~ she nodded

"What dream do you want to come true?" Mami responded Mami winced for a moment. She knelt down as she felt a sharp pain like she was being stabbed in the chest.

In the previous layer of the barrier cut ribbons stained the floor as familiar voices spoke

"Thank you" Homura said to the two

A 9 year old boy with pink hair, long brown sleeves, a pine green vest with red candy shaped buttons with light brown shorts black boots and a large red cape with a black scarf with red striped around it and holding a spiked ball flail. "Hey, don't mention it. My sister has been out of control recently. She had a fight with Kouhei yesterday 'bout you"

Kouhei slapped him behind his head "she doesn't need to know everything you moron!" Unlike the 9 year old beside him he wasn't in his puer magi uniform.

Kouhei sighed "let's just find Mami and get out of here"

"Mami-san are you alright?!" Aito and Madoka said in unison

"I'm fine" she said struggling to get back up "let's hurry and find Sayaka and Kyubey!" She said as she transformed into her outfit leaping off the bridge surrounding Madoka and Aito with ribbons. Reaching the ground surrounding herself with muskets. Firing them while twirling and spinning like a ballerina killing familiars with one shot. Releasing ribbons supporting her in the air and shooting more and more with every shot it was amazing soon she brought them to the others again.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mami apologized

Sayaka laughed "you got here just in time."

"Watch out! Its coming!" Kyubey shouted

Out from what looked like a giant cereal box came a strange doll like witch that's head looked like a candy wrapper. It also seemed to look like it was having a tea party with a familiar. But that tea party ended. it was knocked of its chair by Mami's musket and was headed for a hard fall.

"Sorry for ruining your great day. I'll finish you off!" She swung the musket knocking the witch to the cushiony wall, firing some shots before it hit the ground.

She stepped beside the witch holding the musket against its temple and firing it and throwing away the used weapon. The witch was lifted into the air by small strands of her yellow ribbons.

"She's got it!" Sayaka cheered

Mami smiled at the complement as she turned her regular musket into a gigantic fire arm.

"TIRO FINALE!"

She shouted as it fired but it didn't finish the witch off the witch! It left a whole through it as the red ribbon wrapped around it and squeezed it making a horrifying long clown like creature with crazy rainbow eyes with a terrifying grin on its face shot downwards towards Mami who froze up as it opened its mouth to reveal extremely sharp teeth! She was paralyzed in fear, they all gasped in horror! It clamped onto her head

"Get away from her you bitch!" As a giant spiked flail was hit and flung the creature to the side. As it spat Mami out she was still too frozen in fear to notice what was happening!

"Yo! Get her to safety!" The 9 year old said as he dealt with the beast.  
Arms wrapped around her carrying her bridal style was none other than Kouhei he made it behind the large doughnut with the others "Mami! Are you okay?!" He said but she didn't respond. He frowned and turned to the three.

"Hey, you guys must be the new contracties in Mitakihara sorry but introductions will have to wait" he said with a smile holding the girl who was clinging to his chest.

"Why isn't this working!" Daitaro said as he said beating the witch with the flail.

"I'll take it over from here" said Homura "get back, Daitaro!" The little kid ran towards cover as Homura jumped towards the creature landing on a platform "I'll kill it" she said with a determined look in her eyes.

It bit down onto the platform only to notice she was on the other platform! As it constantly tried to bite her it finally thought it got her only for something to explode it its mouth. Its skin met with constant bombing, Homura appeared in midair landing straight on a doll from before the witch's eyes met with hers giving her a death glare before it exploded into tiny pieces.

She stepped down from the extremely high chair walking towards the group.

"You can put me down now...Kouhei" all the energy in her voice was gone

"Are you su-" he was cut off

"I said put me down!" He was never yelled at by Mami before in that way. He quickly put her back on her feet.

Madoka and Sayaka were shaken up from what they just saw. They've never seen Mami in this way before, the kind and acrobatic Puella magi and friend was now a like a deer in headlights.

"The only reason why your still alive right now is because I was released by Daitaro and Kouhei" she didn't make eye contact with Homura but she did seem to react when she heard the name Daitaro.

"Now do you believe me about how dangerous it is to be Puella magi" Homura turned to the two girls who were still shocked at what had just happened.

The barrier started to look wavy and suddenly disappeared into the crack where it came from and leaving the group outside of the hospital on the surprisingly not busy sidewalk. The cause of the entire incident fell from the sky as the grief seed his the sidewalk Homura picked it up throwing it to Mami.

"You used more magic then I did so you can have it" Homura transformed out of her Puella magi uniform and so did Mami.

She didn't look at the grief seed. She gave it Kouhei  
"I-I don't deserve the grief seed" she said as she started to tear up

"That's right you don't deserve it, a veteran Puella magi and she froze up in battle because she was too cocky. Pfft what an idiot sister" the boy said as he took the grief seed and used it. He transformed back into his normal clothes and walked off

"S…sister? Could he be?..."

"Give that to Mami!" Sayaka said with tears in her eyes

"Can't do that, Mami clearly doesn't want it and you can't have it because you aren't a Puella magi and only Puella magi and star children have the right to own grief seeds" the boy said as he literally disappeared around the corner of the hospital

Homura waved her hand through her hair "Tomoe will not be able to protect you and having to step in every time she may freeze up" with that Homura walked away

Mami started to cry as the tears were accompanied by small sobs. She dashed away not even looking back at the ones who saved her life.

* * *

review please. i wanna know what i need to improve more, what i need to add in and i'll even add in more oc if ya want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So much for that…

The day was still bright as he finally made it to the apartment they shared.

He opened the door and looked around only to find all the lights off.

"Mami, you home?" He got no answer.

He walked inside closing the door behind him. He saw a faint yellow glow emanating from the bedroom but as he got closer the light got brighter.

He knocked on the already opened door "Ma-"

"You were right...Kouhei-kun" she said from under the sheets

"Right 'bout what?" He truly didn't know and he knew that it was serious because mami knew that he hated honorifics

"You were right about Homura and I shouldn't have interfered like that!" She screamed as she came out from blankets

He approached her and opening the blinds before sat on the bed beside her "I'm more concerned about you rather than being right or not"

Her face was shrouded "how are you so calm all the time?! You've only fought 1 witch before and you didn't even break a sweat!" Her voice raising with each word

He never heard Mami yell and each time she did it always made him a little nervous. "I felt the witch's tongue! Don't you care?!" She yelled again as tears ran freely down her face

"Don't say things like that! Of course I care about you! I love you" he said raising his voice slightly to her. "I'm sorry if you felt scared when I wasn't there to fight the witches with you...I was never there to fight with you but you shouldn't pressure those two into becoming something that could set all of them up for disaster" he looked into mami's eyes that weren't making contact with his.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded "y-your right, I'm sorry for my outburst and leaving you all like that" she wiped the tears away

He took the grief seed from before and held it against mami's soul gem clearing it of taint "what Homura said may have been true but you deserve every bit of the grief seed for protecting innocent people at least" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. A cloudy vision flooded his mind of shattered pieces of a soul gem on the floor and suddenly he came back to reality but he didn't show his concern on his face.

the sadness in Mami's eyes were washed away and they went back to their usual cheeriness "thank you so much but speaking of that...that kid...we need to find him again" mami still knew deep inside that she was still responsible for endangering her friends and slowly eating at her.

"Let's worry about that later. We need to focus on what your gonna do about your friends. They're probably worried about you

"Nope, we're right here" the voice was confirmed to be Sayaka

Aito appeared from the door soon after "we would never leave you Mami, we love you" Sayaka and Aito said as they dragged Mami out of the room into the living room where she saw a beautiful cake and everyone around a big table with multiple chairs.

Mami was practically glowing but started to cry "i-i ran away from you guys after putting you in danger like that and you still comfort me?"

"P-please don't cry Mami-san" Madoka said

She shook her head "I'm fine,I want you to think carefully about if you want to make a contract still... But for now let's just sit and eat"

"All Right!" Sayaka shouted with a fork in the air

As they all sat down and Madoka started to cut the cake a sweat mark dropped from mami's head "ummm isn't this the cake I put in the fridge last night..." She smiled slightly

"Its just in your head" Sayaka lied shoving her face with food

Mami got up from her seat and came back with a big book "what's that Mami-san?" Madoka asked

She flipped through the pages and pointed to a certain picture "hey isn't that the kid we saw earlier?" Sayaka said as she finished what was on her plate and setting it aside

"He was my half brother...he went missing a week before the incident that took my parents" Mami stated

"Wow...I never knew he was your brother. Kyubey told me he was a star child also" Aito told Mami as he collected all the finished plates and put them in the sink

"How has he been surviving for the past 5 years?" Mami asked confused

"Kyubey's kind has individual bank accounts filled with a reasonable amount of money. I've never used mine before" he stated

"Bank accounts?" Madoka questioned

"Not the type your thinking of Madoka. The accounts aren't physically there" he clenched his hand and opened it and spare change appeared

"Whoa that's amazing!" Sayaka said

"Well he must have left for a good reason, right?" Madoka said

Kyubey budded in "A witch is close by!"

"What?!" Sayaka yelled

"Mami can't fight the witch so I will" Kouhei said

"I appreciate it but I can take care of it" she said getting up from her seat

"Let's just hurry and we'll figure it out when we get there" Sayaka yelled

"So this is it?" Mami asked. Kyubey nodded and the barrier opening

"This is the same witch barrier that we got lost in the first time!" Madoka said

"Its fine, Madoka we're have protection" Aito said making Sayaka giggle

"we can trace the magical signal straight to the witch!" They all nodded and followed Kyubey seeing the many monstrosities of the witches home

Madoka and Sayaka gasped in fear, it was hideous "don't worry" Mami said surrounding them with protective ribbons and transforming into her puella magi uniform

jumping down to the ground stepping on the small familiars that surrounded her feet. the witch turned it's attention to Mami curtsying making two muskets fall to the ground. The witch threw a giant couch at her which she dodged with an acrobatic back flip firing two muskets breaking it in half. It circled around the walls like a hamster on a wheel! Mami brought a group of muskets from her hat and shot them towards the witch but failed to hit the monstrosity!

The small creatures that she stepped on earlier surrounded her and twisting around her! Insnaring her in the vine and swinging her around and twirling her around like a rag doll!

The vision came back of her almost escaping that gruesome death with that witch. She went limp as it swung her around.

"MAMI!" They all shouted

"Theirs no need to shout all over the place! Mami will be fine!" An unknown voice shouted revealing to be the same boy that saved Mami the last time

"That's odd..." Aito muttered

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked

"He's injured. Look he's holding his right shoulder" he said pointing to it

Madoka's face started to fill with worry for him "we have to do something!"

He shook his head "you don't have to get involved with everything, Madoka" Madoka nodded slowly and just looked down. Her feelings were probably hurt

Taking his spiked ball flail by the handle he slammed it onto the many familiars and the dozens of roses! The witch quickly dropped the girl and aimed for Daitaro filled with rage as it aimed dozens of giant scissors at him! Mami returned to her senses and watched yet again somebody have to hold her hand. The boy jumped into the air curling into a fetal position making him change into a humongous wreaking ball; crushing the witch and instantly killing it!

He came out of the fetal position and walked to the grief seed "yo, mami you ok?" He was met with an instant hug that was tight but still warm and soft.

"...M-Mami" he stuttered at the sudden contact.

The barrier faded as they both changed into their regular clothes and the world around them was back to normal. The others watched as Mami met her lost relative again.

He struggled until he was forcefully freed from her grip "what's the matter with you?!" His voice filled with anger before he passed out

"Daitaro!" Mami said with a worried look on her face

"Well I guess we have no choice but to bring him home" Kouhei shrugged as he picked the kid up

A car pulled up slowly beside the group. The window was pulled down to reveal what looked like an adult version of Sayaka. She was obvously her mom but didn't look happy.

Sayaka put her hands behind her head "oh crap. I forgot I was supposed to be home by 5 today" she laughed walking over to the car and opening the door speaking to her mother in french with a proper accent too.

The mother turned to looked at the group "do you guys want a ride home?"

They all shook their heads ignoring Sayaka's silent pleas for company to avoid getting yelled at for a while. They watched the car drive off hearing shouting in the language they were all unfamiliar with.

Mami turned to the two acting like the situation never happened "you two should get home too. Its already 7:00"

"What?! I have to get home!" Madoka screamed

"Relax Madoka, if your way past your curfew already then theirs no rush " Aito said

"Well...I guess" Madoka said as they started to walk away from the 3 and waved good bye

The sun was starting to just go down as they were passing by the large harbor beside the rail bar keeping them on the sidewalk.

She sighed "I'm happy that Mami-san is back to her usual self"

Aito nodded "and she found her little brother who's been missing for years"

"Aito?" She asked

"Yep what is it?" He turned

"What exactly is a star child?" She asked

He put his hands behind his head "star children have been around for as long as the human race has been around or at least that's what I was told. Star children are humans mixed with the genetics of Kyubey's kind but its usually before we're even born"

Madoka seemed even more curious than before "how does that happen? And aren't we totally different species than Kyubey?"

Aito seemed more than happy to explain further "they take the embryo of a human and change it so when its fertilized it will have qualities that will make it stronger, faster, smarter and the list goes on and its getting longer."

"But you didn't answer my other question" she said

"Oh right, We are a totally different species than Kyubey but oddly enough a sperm from a male or the egg from a female human will accept an egg or a sperm from Kyubey's kind. It sounds impossible but maybe everything out there came from a god or maybe we just share more with the incubators than we think" he said

Madoka laughed slightly "that made me want more answers than questions"

"Hey Madoka, I know you have to get home and everything but can we sit and talk for a moment?" He asked

She nodded as they sat on a nearby bench across from a fountain.

"Umm Madoka how long have we known each other?" He said looking in the distance

She turned around and started to walk backwards "well if my memory is right I think you came here in 6th grade, right?"

"Ah, Mr. Tao. He was that teacher from China. He may have been strict but he was fun at the same time" he said closing his eyes trying to visualize the old memory

She nodded "but then he moved back" she said with a sorrowful expression

Madoka turned back around as her house was in the distance "I've never seen your house before Aito" she said turning her head

"Oh, because I live a little further than you do" Madoka giggled "well I know that...but I was wondering if one day I could come over to your h-house" she said in the middle of a yawn

"Well...maybe" he said

"You've never had a girl over at your house, have you?" She said with a smirk

"Well you've never had a boy over at your house, am I right?" He countered "and family members don't count" he added

She laughed a bit "you got me" her house was a few steps away as she turned around again

They both stopped as she reached her destination. She sighed "when I walk in there my mom is gonna freak"

"Madoka" she snapped out of her daze

"What is it Aito?"

"Well...I..." He was having a hard time with whatever he was trying to say and Madoka became concerned but she let him talk "I..kinda...like you" Madoka showed confusion showing that she didn't know what he meant

He scratched the back of his head and sighed out of frustration and embarrassment "Madoka...I've had a...c-crush on you since we first met...and I want to know if you...well want to be with me..also"

Madoka got up from the bench in shock. She was blushing extremely and backing away a couple of steps "w-well...I...ahhhh..um" she couldn't speak she just had the feeling that she couldn't take being there and she took off not even looking back

"Madoka..." Aito reached out to her about to follow but he was stopped but she was way out of sight for him to follow her anyway

A voice was heard from behind "are you okay?"

The voice was non other than Homura. When he turned around he saw a familiar pendant that looked like one of Madoka's ribbons but he ignored it "I-I don't know why Madoka ran away..." He said. His face was crest fallen as he looked at the girl that sat on the bench beside him

Homura looked into the small shrubs noticing Kyubey sitting in the distance. He soon turned around back into the bushes and disappeared. Was he watching them?

She came back from her trance when Aito touched his face "Homura...what's this?" He held out a tear as she looked up they soon flew freely from his face. He spoke again "why is water coming from my-" he couldn't finish his question as he got an unexpected hug. It was warm and loving and soon sobs became heard from him.

She rubbed from behind his head to his back. She knew that he didn't know what crying was and had never felt it before "its called crying...its when somebody is really sad...its fine...just give her time, you can trust me" she said in a comforting voice

"The sobs stopped for a moment "I never saw you as a bad person…..for some reason I feel like I can trust you even though I just met you. Thank you Homura-chan" he said as he parted from her and wiped his tears away with his sleeve

Homura smiled slightly "glad I could help. Oh and you should probably get home" Aito got up from the bench and nodded "by the way...that ribbon pendant you have on your chest..." Aito paused for a moment "forget it. Bye Homura-chan see you at school tomorrow" and with that he walked away

The girl's long black hair swayed in the cool night air. She looked left and right before transforming back into her school uniform.

She sighed "its not in the same place it was before this time" she muttered to herself

"Lookin' for somethin'?" The 9 year old asked as he hung upside down from the tree beside her with a lollipop in his mouth. But Homura didn't respond

"Cut the crap" showing aggressiveness as he still hung from the tree.

He opened his hand to reveal the small black, round object known as a grief seed "your constant time traveling has been annoying and its giving me headaches 24/7"

She brushed her hand through her hair "haven't you learned from my previous attempts that being aggressive won't work and aren't you supposed to be with Mami?"

He dropped from the tree landing on his feet "that's not important, Sempai, what's your business here if you've already received your happy ending in that other universe of yours?"

She turned around and started walking away "it's not your concern. Go work on a coloring book or something"

"Their isn't a lot of time before she makes that contract!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before tears started to form in his eyes "I-I don't want to see my sister die again..." He whispered

"I'm sure she'll try her best, Daitaro and you should get back to Mami's place" Kyubey said as he appeared out of nowhere. He simply nodded and left the area

A boy around the age of twenty ran like his life depended on it through the big castle like structure known as the Mitakihara public library. Cell phone in hand as he finally reached his destination. He had orange hair that hung down to his eyes that were a light blue and was a little pudgy. Wearing grass green dress shirt with plaid shorts and running shoes.

He held up his cell phone up to an slightly older woman who looked like a reporter. "See! I have proof! What I found could change the world we live in!" He said gasping for air

A dark grin spread on her face "well this could make a great story if your right. With a story like this we could make millions"

**Who's the strange reporter that knows about the secret world? Will Madoka overcome her fear of being more than friends and finally make the contract that could ruin Homura's plans?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ - I didn't do much in this chapter and the reporters will be revealed eventually but the reason why the chapters have been so short is because I've been trying to keep most of the plot a secret and let the true motive gradually unfold. It won't be as dark and twisted as the original PMMM (obviously) but the ending WILL have a happy ending for ALL characters without any of them dying (as far as you know anyway). I`m surprised I didn't get any flames yet because I paired some of them up with guys but as the title says it is THE IRREGULAR UNIVERSE so whenever Homura goes back in time its never the same and always changes and you`ve probable already figured it out but Daitaro is the only one who actually remembers anything and we find a little bit of his past in this chapter ( I`ll make it more detailed when he tells his feelings to Mami). I also really want more reviews (sorry for asking but I just love getting them) so anyway that's about it so enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

A good friend lost

Night revealed itself again taking the place of bright, warm, sunny day to the dark yet calm, beautiful dusk. The kind girl tossed and turned in her bed as she couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't just about making the contract but also about what she did to Aito, she heard her papa's voice from the kitchen "Madoka, are you up?" Her papa shouted from downstairs

"Ya, what is it?" She said walking down the steps to see her mama on the floor overworked from her busy day. After getting her mama up with the help of her papa she eventually made the decision to ask "Mama, Papa...can I talk to you about something" she sat across from her mother at the kitchen table as her papa made a midnight snack for her "what is it that you wanted to talk, Madoka?" Her mother asked as the received her glass of alcohol from papa and Madoka getting a glass of cookies and milk "well...ummmm...it's about a boy" both parents looked surprised for a moment but then smiles began to show on their faces and her blush became noticeable

Madoka's dad took a seat at the table with them "ah, so who is this boy?"

Madoka's mom spoke "its probably the boy named Aito that she's told us about a couple of times" her guess was correct

She looked down and nodded "but its just that...he likes me as more than a friend..." She stated

"So what did you say back?" Madoka's Mom questioned sliding her finger around the glass

"Well...that's the thing...I just ran away from him when he told me" Madoka said

"Aww that probably crushed him" her mom said refilling the glass

"But do you like him back, Madoka?" Her dad asked

Madoka started to blush and feel uncomfortable but she spoke "well...my chest feels tight when we get really close together..."

"Well we can't really tell you what to think. Listen to your heart, if you feel that you like him back in that way then go out with him" Madoka's mom said

"But...what if I can't find my feelings" Madoka muttered to herself

Madoka's mom got up from her seat "Papa you can answer this one; I'm going to bed"

"Just take your time and think about your feelings until you've got an answer" her papa said as he took the empty saucer from Madoka and placed it in the sink

Madoka took the advice "thanks papa" she said as she walked back to bed but she still felt discouraged about what she should do. Should she make a wish to understand the feelings of both herself and others?

She stared up at the bright cloudless sky through the window soon snapping out of her daze hearing the teacher's voice. She couldn't answer the question and looked like a fool in front of the others. Eventually the eventful day of school was over and done with but everyone including Saotome-sensei knew that something was bugging Madoka.

What was bugging Madoka the most is that Aito had acted like it had never happened. He wasn't ignoring her or anything but she needed to talk to him.

She received a small tap on the shoulder making her jolt up in surprise. "Hey, Madoka you seemed to space out in class today so you can borrow my notes for the test that's coming up in a couple of weeks" Aito said with a smile and also avoiding the crowds of the hallway

Eventually getting out of the school Madoka cleared her throat and began to speak "Umm Aito...I want to talk to you..Well if you have the time"

"Oh sure" he said

"W-well about what you said yesterday...I've had some time to think and...well...I want us also to be...more than friends!" She shouted getting it out of her system

Aito was speechless and dumbfounded since he's never seen this side of Madoka's personality "G-great! I kinda have never done this kinda stuff before so sorry if you didn't get the reply you expected...Madoka" he said as a hard blush came across his face

Madoka gave a warm smile "its fine and I'm sorry for running away and I probably hurt your feelings..."

He shook his head "Don't think about it and...I was wondering if we could start off our first date tomorrow night w-well if its okay with you and your parents"

Sayaka along with the furry pink eyed creature perched on her shoulder popped out from the bushes "sorry to disturb the mood but we've got a problem" she said to the duo

"S-Sayaka-Chan! Have you been spying on us the whole time?!" Madoka asked startled by her sudden appearance

"That's not important right now. We gotta get to Mami's house fast"

The pink haired boy from before dashed through the busy sidewalk pushing aside unknowing people and getting rude remarks back.

"Going somewhere?" An unknown voice spoke making him stop in his track

The voice continued "you should be with Mami right now. Why are you running away?" The voice was revealed to be Homura's

He glared at her for a few seconds but he gave up. He started to groan in pain shutting his eyes and holding his forehead in pain. Homura quickly came to his aid "how about we just sit down" she said as they walked to a nearby cafe.

The waitress soon came to their table. Homura ordered black coffee "do you want anything, Daitaro?" She asked

He shook his head but Homura said otherwise "he'll have a medium cup of hot chocolate please" the waitress left the table leaving the two of them alone for a short while.

Homura broke the silence "why did you run away?"

The young boy pouted "I hate Mami"

"And why is that?" Homura asked

"Mom and Dad never loved me..."

"And that's Mami's fault?" She asked trying to get more information

"Our Dad...had an affair...with another woman. She gave birth to me and...My biological mom didn't care about me so our dad and my fake mom took me in...I never got the same treatment as Mami though. I remember this...look that my fake mom gave me...it was like she didn't see me as a person..." The refreshments soon reached the table

Homura took a sip of her tea "why aren't you drinking it?"

"I-I just don't feel like it..." She felt his forehead

"Your burning up. You should be in bed...at least have some of the hot chocolate" Homura said

Soon Homura went back to the conversation "so why exactly were you so mad at Mami if your parents treated you like that?"

"Because Mami got everything she wanted while I usually got nothing...they showed up to Mami's ballet recital but they didn't show up when I got my black belt. Mami was even nice when she was a little kid! She was always so perfect and I was just in the background! It was always Mami this Mami that and 'why can't you always be like Mami!' It pissed me off so much! I eventually ran away when Kyubey told me where I actually came from. As a star child I thought I was just another tool...well on earth anyway" he started to doze off in his chair but after having some hot chocolate he started to come back to Homura

Homura threw the empty cup into the garbage "let's go, Daitaro" she stated as she held his hand and walked out of the coffee shop

He took another sip of his hot chocolate "...Homura...I wish you were my sister instead" Homura didn't respond to him and the rest of the walk was quiet between the two until they reached Mami's apartment.

The door opened up revealing the twisty haired girl. "I found him running away. I bought him some hot chocolate because he's getting a fever and it's chilly out"

Mami smiled warmly "thank you Homura. You're a good person... Do you want to come in? We were about to go looking for him in a couple of minutes"

Homura nodded and came in still holding Daitaro's hand. Everyone was there "well I think we owe a thank you to Homura for everything she's done for all of us" Mami said as she brought out a wok from the bottom cabinet "does everyone like stir fry?!" She said with glee

they all laughed and agreed. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you Homura. I should have been less suspicious after all your an amazing Puella magi with a big heart just like Mami-san" Sayaka said

"Thank you Sayaka but you had the right to be suspicious" Homura said

Mami brought dinner to the table "I'm also sorry for getting the wrong idea about you Homura. You were just looking out for us all along and I hope we can all be your friends"

Homura smiled "I'm so happy to hear that from you all" she said as more apologies came and came

Eventually they all had to leave and get to their respective homes all of them leaving with smiles on their faces now that they all made a new friend.

The night came in once again and Madoka couldn't sleep. She was both excited and nervous for her first date.

'Are you worried about your coming date with Aito?' Kyubey asked Madoka using telepathy.

Madoka nodded 'Is it really Ok if I do this with him, Kyubey?'

'That's up to you and him to decide but Aito is pretty confident but still has the same feeling as you do about tomorrow.' Kyubey replied, 'It's not unheard of or a rule against it for a normal human to mate with a Star child. Some Star children even give up the eternal life they were given to stay with their mates'

Madoka started to feel guilt 'Aito would give up eternal life for me?!'

'Well we raise Star children on a planet far away from earth. It isn't really eternal life but it's just the life span they get from living there. But on earth Star children can live up to 500 years. So if they want to be with their mate so much we reduce their life span.' Kyubey explained

'Well...' Madoka was still unsure

'But if it matters, Madoka' Kyubey continued 'I think it would the best choice to become a Puella magi. That way you and Aito would not have a barrier between you two by your different ways of life. Your emotional bond would be strengthened'

'I'll keep that in mind. But I'm still going to think it over carefully' Madoka replied to Kyubey before getting lost in her thoughts again about tomorrow.

Kyubey had a point though and it would probably be best if she did become a Puella magi. That would make her able to help Aito and the others more and it would probably make her feel more comfortable about her relationship with Aito. But since she promised everyone that she wouldn't become a Puella magi without giving it a lot of thought and talking it over with them but mostly with Aito so for the time being Madoka put off becoming a Puella magi.

"Good morning!" Madoka shouted as she ran down the stairs giving her Mom and Dad a quick kiss on the cheek and giving Tatsuya a hug after learning from experience that he doesn't like kisses. "Why so excited today Madoka?" Her dad asked giving her a plate of scrambled eggs with buttered toast

"I'm going on my first date tonight at the carnival with Aito!" She said happily

"Don't worry sweetheart I said it was fine" Madoka's mom said from the bathroom still getting ready for work in the bathroom

He smiled at her "have fun okay" Madoka nodded and headed out the door for school

The school day dragged went by incredibly slow as Madoka had tons and tons of energy swelling up within her over my upcoming date with Aito. A mixture of energy and relief washed over when classes finally ended for the day.

They soon said goodbye to Sayaka who left to go see Kamijo again.

Soon after Aito took hold of Madoka's hand making her jolt up slightly in surprise "the amusement park doesn't open for half an hour so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the park...w-well if its okay with you"

"Y-Yes!" Madoka said quickly so she wouldn't sound rude "I'd be happy to" she looked around admiring the bricked roads that they walked on and covered the gated wonderland that was covered with flowers on the sides and the rare field mouse that poked its head out from the shrubbery. The sun started to set starting to reveal stars and the white sphere in the sky.

She took a deep breath and exhaled "When I was a little girl I was afraid of the night time but when I look up...I...I feel like I'm connected to something up there"

Aito gave her a smile "it could be. Maybe in another universe you're a goddess in another universe."

Madoka thought about it for a few seconds "no way! You're actually thinking about it?" Aito laughed

Madoka turned a deep red "Aito-kun that's not fair! You tricked me!" She wined playfully

An object in the boy's pocket vibrated. He pulled out the object that was revealed to be his cell phone. "The amusement park is open now, you ready?" Madoka nodded

The Theme park bustled with tons of people. Stands that held both tasty food snacks and games with many prizes filled the Park. Followed by the many sounds of children laughing and the sounds of rides moving across the tracks that went high past the clouds.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Madoka said in awe "well? Let's go" she said with glee as she held Aito's hand and dragged him with her.

So far the date was going fine...well for Madoka anyway. The only thing that scared Aito was the roller coasters that went upside down but Madoka loved them. Luckily for him he bought her a human sized stuffed bunny so he didn't have to go on them.

She held Aito's hand with a concerned look on her face "Aito you look pale are you okay?"

"Y-Ya...never better" he said dizzily.  
The date eventually came to an end but luck was on their side since the day was uneventful! It was like their lives were going back to normal. The summer night air and the carnival playtime left them both smelling like a mix between dandelions and caramel candy apples. The newly made couple stopped at the door and Madoka gently placed the large plushie on the doorstep "W-well I guess this is goodnight and the date was wonderful!" She said shyly as a blush came across her face

Aito scratched behind his head "ya we should really do more stuff together sometime...well goodnight!" He said as he started to leave

"Aito" She said making him stop and turn

"Well...on first dates...people usually k-kiss and do you think we could...w-well if you want to..." Madoka trailed off on the topic, each time getting a darker shade of red

"Okay! Let's try" Aito said in a hurry like he was a little kid opening a Christmas present

They both took deep breaths, each of them nervous for the new feeling they were about to get Aito opened his eyes for a moment only to notice Madoka had kissed him on the cheek not the lips. "I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting but I want to take it slow right now" Madoka said as the dark red blush faded away

Aito nodded "that's fine with me Madoka. Besides I'm sure it'll be worth the wait"

Madoka giggled "you sure you don't want to stay the night? My parents would be 100% ok with it...well if you used the guest room"

"I'm sure. My house isn't that far away from yours and plus I can defend myself if there's ever trouble, good night Madoka" and with that, the two went their own separate ways until tomorrow at school

The bell rang once again signaling another school day had just begun. Students and teachers alike filled the hallways of Mitakihara middle school. But today was an unusual one, everyone was giving odd looks to Madoka and Sayaka and each other and there were even some students crying. Miss Saotome came in the classroom but her face didn't show the eager expression to start a new day with her students, it showed sadness like someone had died but what also caught Madoka and Sayaka off guard was that it was all followed by the strange absence of Hitomi.

"I'm sad to announce that Hitomi Shizuki was found dead with a group of several other student of Mitakihara middle school, everyone will be called down to attend the assembly" the speaker turned on announcing all the grade 8 and 9 students to report to the gymnasium for the memorial assembly.

Everyone started to get up from their desks and walking in a neat and orderly line like if they were robots.

Madoka still sat in her seat, stunned from what she had just heard. The class was soon empty leaving the trio (Sayaka, Madoka and Aito) in the class unknowingly.

Madoka tried to cover her pain but she failed. Sayaka slammed her hand against the window "h-how could this happen! If only I became a Puella magi sooner this wouldn't have happened!" Sayaka said

"Madoka...Sayaka..." Aito looked more uncomfortable than ever. He had never been in a situation like this before, usually on his planet when somebody died they took a couple of days off to have some fun to deal with pain so crying was out of the ordinary where he came from

Eventually the three went down and met Mami along the way to the assembly. Madoka couldn't look at the slide show presentation and had to shield her eyes every time a picture of Hitomi came up. To her it was unbearable to have a friend for so long to die before they could even start to live. Once the accumulation of crying students and teachers ended, classes were canceled for the rest of the day but they couldn't go home until school ended. But eventually the school bell rang and the crowd of students overflowed the streets and sidewalks all relieved that school was over but mourning for the tragic loss of a classmate.

"So how did she die?" Mami asked, her voice void of its usually cheery sound.

Aito took a sip of his tea "She was in a large group of people and they all committed a mass suicide. They mixed two chemicals together in a bucket" he was also void of emotion

"Don't say that! Hitomi would never do such a thing!...she couldn't have...it must have been a witch kiss" Madoka's outburst caught Mami and Aito off guard but Sayaka felt Madoka's pain and gave her a heart filled hug

Sayaka stood up from her seat and walked to the entrance and exit of Mami's apartment "Madoka's right! They said that strange tattoos were on the necks on all of the kids that died. I should have done something...if I was a Puella magi I could have protected Hitomi! Think about it! If we have a friend so close to us just wiped out like that who is safe from these horrible witches...no...bitches are more like a name for them. I'm going to make a contract with Kyubey right in front of Kamijo! He will know everything about this world...I don't want to lose another loved one!" And with that Sayaka left with Kyubey clinging her shoulder for dear life as she ran to the hospital as fast as her legs could take her.

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The awakening

The sun was bright and early today giving the students of Mitakihara a fresh start from the tragic passing of the students caught in the accident.

"Good mornin'!" Sayaka shouted happily to Madoka and Aito who were holding hands. They both exchanged their hellos as they started to walk to school

Meanwhile in another location another person was walking to school braising herself for another day of school.

"So let me get this straight! After all about what she said she couldn't bring herself up to confessing or even making the contract" the 9 year old said as he walked alongside Homura

"I'm not surprised by the result...it has happened a lot before in the past. But now that Hitomi met her unfortunate end that means Sayaka could have a chance" Homura said looking to the floor

"Well you can't just stand their and let the same scenario play out! Even though Hitomi isn't here anymore doesn't mean her troubles are over. Sayaka may be stubborn but other than Madoka she still has a chance of getting a bad ending before all this mess is finally sorted out! Anyway I have to go" and with that he disappeared into the streets of Mitakihara

Homura sighed. She looked up from her feet to notice Aito, Madoka and Sayaka. She ran up to the trio with a bright smile "Good morning! Weather's great today! Did you tell Kamijo-kun how you felt about him?"

Sayaka looked away with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Madoka spoke for her "A-about that Homura-chan...Sayaka couldn't do it"

The conversation soon went to telepathy between Sayaka and Homura

S ~J-just how much do you know? Kyubey told you didn't he?!~

H ~Kyubey wouldn't be interested in such information. I just know..but don't worry about it~

S ~ Like I'll believe that...~

H ~So when do you plan on confessing to him?~

Sayaka was taken aback by her words...or thoughts ~C-confess!?~

Homura became more aggravated ~Don't you like Kamijo-kun? Why not just confess your love for the boy?~

S ~I-i'm...its not...like that!~

Homura smiled ~Its not like that...my ass! You wouldn't dream about wasting your one and only chance of a miracle on him if you weren't, now would you?~

Sayaka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She broke the telepathic chitchat and bolted towards the school ahead

M ~ I think I can see why she'd want to run away like that Homura-chan~

H ~Oh? You were listening to that, Madoka?~

M ~Aito was listening to. You forced your way into a conversation between us so we could hear everything you two said~

H ~ Everyone would be happier if they were just more honest with themselves~ She said with a smile

The school bell rang for the lunch break. The hallways and outsides of the middle school were booming with students enjoying lunch and socializing with friends.

Sayaka ran to the top of the room trying to get away from a certain someone "Just leave me alone!"

She walked up to the cornered Sayaka "How can I leave you alone? Especially when you want to become a puella magi and the only ones who can solve a puella magi's problems are other puella magi...or star children but that's not the point. Your not being honest with yourself"

"How can I!? I still don't even know how I really feel about him!"

"I see"

"No, you don't! Kyousuke is so depressed, I thought if I could make a wish for his hands he could..."

"Pay more attention to you right?" What Homura said made Sayaka truly think

"B-but...well yes...but I wanted to let him decide...and I could also protect him and be his super hero girlfriend" Sayaka said blushing slightly

"You can make a wish to make him love you then?"

"I could never do something like that! It would be like an evil spell and the relationship would be a lie" Sayaka said thinking the wish over in her head

"But you planned on getting together with him in the very near future, right?" Homura said as she played with her cell phone and putting it back in her backpack

"Well...yes but that's just a fairy tale in my head...and things don't always have such a happy ending..."

"So your mostly confident about what your going to wish for(his hands to be healed) because you feel confident that you'll win Kyousuke over" she said with a smile

Sayaka nodded "So stop making excuses about it and confess your true feeling about what you think of him to him. Don't you want to be his super hero girlfriend?"

She groaned "Can you please not mention that I said that, I don't want that name to catch on...but I do want to be their for him so he doesn't...doesn't..."

"End up like Hitomi?" Homura finished for her

Sayaka started to tear up "Don't say that! Its not just about Hitomi! Other students died in the accident! Its just that...Hitomi was so close to us..."

"Sorry Sayaka, I should have known about the passing of the other students. Class is going to start soon, good bye for now"

The school day went on shortly after that. Some students couldn't get over the passing of the multiple students and couldn't accept the way they died. A large memorial of the students who died only days ago was a stone bench with the pictures and names of the students engraved inside the stone. Candles were lit every so often to bring back memories of the lost even if it was only weeks ago. Most classrooms remained half empty since a lot of students where in the wherehouse at the time of the murder suicide most classrooms had to merge together to fill them up.

Madoka gripped the fence in deep thought as a strong wind blew across the school. Sayaka layed on the bench and looked up at the sky with calculating eyes, she's thought about the contract time and time again but never has she truly thought about it this hard since Homura spoke to her.

"Are you sure about this Sayaka? I'm not going against you or anything but the life of a Puella magi will be difficult" Mami said with a great deal of concern

She nodded "After what Homura said...she encouraged me to make the right wish...instead of being a coward and wished for something stupid"

Madoka turned to Sayaka "So the warnings that Homura gave us were meaningless to you..."

Before Sayaka could open her mouth Madoka spoke once more "Don't you think we've had enough!" She started to burst into tears "I don't want to lose you and Mami also! Hitomi's dead and she's never coming back! To be a puella magi is basically suicide!"

"Is that truly what you believe, Madoka?" Madoka was instantly filled with regret after she had realized the damage she had done to an innocent friend

Before Madoka could attempt to make up for the damage she had done she was interrupted by Aito who appeared with Kyubey perched on his shoulder from out of nowhere "I can't take seeing you girls like this. Where Kouhei, Daitaro and I came from...we used to take a break when someone died. We would take a short vacation somewhere that was completely new to us. I think it would be best if we all just took a little break and since its march break tomorrow we won't need to worry about school"

His idea seemed to agree with the others and the next day they went out to a nice hotel in a rather large city. Madoka and Aito got permission from their parents to go and the next day they were off. Unfortunately Sayaka made the contract later that day and revealed everything to Kamijo who thought it was cute and accepted the world for what it really was and supported Sayaka all the way. Daitaro couldn't come because he was showing Sayaka the ropes and safety tips. So it left just Kouhei, Mami, Madoka and Aito to attend the trip.

"I can't believe we're riding a Shinkansen(bullet train)!" Madoka said with glee as the three of them reached the outdoor station. Madoka wore a one piece, sleeveless, bright pink spaghetti strap dress

Mami nodded "I too have never been on trains of such a high speed"

"I guess Aito was right. Nothing like taking a mini adventure to make your mind at ease" Kouhei said as he took in the fresh air

Madoka became increasingly worried as she didn't see any sign of Aito yet "speaking of Aito, where is he anyway? The train gets here in 5 minutes"

Soon enough her questions and worries were put to rest when he showed up with some friends to say goodbye for a while. "Sayaka-chan!, Aito-kun!, Kyousuke-kun!" Madoka shouted as she ran towards the three that smiled as she ran towards them

"Good afternoon" Madoka said to the three She looked at Kyousuke "So...you know everything now?"

Kyousuke gave a wide smile "Yep, the whole gist of it anyway but I never expected you guys to be so cool. Especially to have a super hero girlfriend like Sayaka." This made Sayaka blush a deep red. Kyousuke was in crutches because Sayaka wished for his hands to be healed so he still had to go to therapy for his other limbs but he was fine with it.

Madoka pulled Aito into a deep hug. The train soon came and departed leaving with the group waving goodbye to Sayaka and Kyousuke and to Mitakihara.

The 4 found their seats and sat down. Luckily but kind of strange that the Bullet train wasn't crowded, the amount of people they saw was about 15 and very spacey but then again Mitakihara was the first stop today.

Excitement was written all over Madoka's face, she was the only one in the group that hasn't traveled so far out of Mitakihara and especially without her parents. Madoka relaxed her body and gave a sigh, she rested her head against Aito's shoulder "thanks for doing this Aito but I'm concerned about Sayaka's safety"

D ~Don't worry about it! I won't kick her ass too hard!~ Daitaro said through telepathy

M ~Y-you can still talk to us?~ Madoka thought in surprise

D ~of course I can! Star children don't have a limit to telepathy~

M ~I left a weeks worth of groceries in the fridge for you Daitaro~ Mami said barging into the conversation

D ~i appreciate it Mami but I'm staying at Homura's house until you guys come back~ he said with an annoyed tone

The telepathic conversation changed between subject to subject during the ride and even Aito and Kouhei joined in. But it soon ended and things went back to silence and small talk between friends. Occasionally Madoka and Aito would both fall asleep on each other but given the embracing warmth of the sun and scenic view from a quiet town to forest view and the occasional bump on the track made everything seem so peaceful. But in the end the sleeping couple get jolted awake by either Mami or Kouhei who quietly take pictures with their cells.

The train finally came to a stop and the group carefully took their belongings and stepped off the dragon sized vehicle they made their way to the hotel. Madoka was filled with wonder at what she was seeing trying to take in all of the view. The tall city buildings that seemed to go on forever, clear skies that carried the coming moon and the slowly departing sun. "Madoka? Your coming aren't you?" Mami asked

She shook her head clearing it from the wonders for a while "coming!"

A door opened to reveal the hotel room that fit all of their dreams. In one word it was big. All of their faces were filled with awe at what they saw. Throughout the room as they explored their were 5 rooms in total! 2 bedrooms that held neat and tidy king sized beds, 1 bathroom with a jacuzzi with jets, 1 kitchen with appliances and a living room with a satellite tv not just in it but also in all the other rooms...well except for the bathroom.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Aito shouted from the kitchen

"Whoa is right. I love this place" Madoka said from the bedroom

Mami wrapped her arms around Kouhei's neck and planted a deep kiss on his lips. She parted "I said buy a hotel room not a house" she said with a smile "maybe we can use that jacuzzi later?" Mami continued with a wink

"I'd love that" Kouhei said taking his and Mami's things and putting them in one of the bedrooms

Mami cleared her throat "we don't have time to unpack. We can do that when we get back. Its seven o'clock right now and our dinner reservations are in half an hour so let's go" Mami said with a smile

She grasped Aito's arm tight as she was unfamiliar with the atmosphere and the bright lights of the city rather than the simple peaceful town she was used to. Mami and Kouhei walked beside the two as well. After that bite to eat they all seemed almost ready to head back to the hotel. But Madoka still wanted so much to explore "um Mami?" Madoka asked

"Yes?"

She hesitated a bit "do you think Aito and I could go on our own for a bit" Madoka said blushing slightly

Mami giggled a bit but held it in "of course, we'll meet back at the hotel" and with that the quartet split into 2 groups for the remainder of their first day.

As soon as the two were out of sight Madoka gave a relaxed sigh

"You had a nice time?" He asked

She nodded and snuggled beside him "its fun truly to be away from my family for a while"

"Ya I hear you on that one. Parents can smother their children and it good to have space for a while"

Her face became cheerless for a moment "Please stop me if I'm getting too personal but...do you ever miss your friends and family from up there?" She said looking up at the sky

He shook his head "To me they're just memories. When I was being prepared to leave my home planet I was literally put in reverse and my age went from 14 to 1 day old. My emotional attachments to them were severed after that...but their are times I wish I stay- oh my god!" He went off topic as he ran to the arcade with wide eyes leaving Madoka behind

She simply shrugged and ran after him. They both walked inside the arcade to find it surprisingly vacant...well other than the store owner. "Hey Madoka ever played video games before?" He said as he picked up a plastic gun attached to the game with a cord

She shook her head "I'm not really into video games" she walked up to the game and made a pose with the second gun "but for you I'll give it a shot" she continued

He laughed and put the quarter into the machine "your cute and scary, Madoka"

The game soon activated they both entered in their names into the game. Madoka's was pink magic and Aito's was space alien. The game officially had begun and it was a first person shooter. They both had to shoot their way through from round to round. Madoka was eerily good at the game, hitting each zombie in the head with no misses while Aito was being crowded by the undead bastards. "Need help sweetheart?" Madoka asked playfully

"Gee moving onto pet names already? You sure are daring Madoka" he said with a smirk. Both were too caught up in the game to blush, the only thing that mattered was the zombie killing

Aito was on his last life as the zombies crowded and slaughtered his body while Madoka just watched with a cocky look on her face. The screen was covered in red while Aito tried to stay alive "I'm not going to lose to my noob girlfriend!" He said in desperation

Madoka came from behind the struggling Aito and grasped his hands still holding the controller and shot all zombies with precision and accuracy to the head thus clearing the game.

Their bodies were still connected from behind "Well pink bandit you have bested the space alien this time but next time you won't be so lucky" he said in a fake voice

The two locked eyes with each other. Each trying to see who would break contact with the other. Their faces began to move closer and closer to each other, both of them started to slowly close their eyes, their lips pressed against each other's until they were forced to part because of lack of air. They both gasped in exhaustion their bodies still touching "This is an awkward position for me" he said with an embarrassed smile, Madoka started to blush noticing that she was pretty much hugging him from behind. She instantly pulled away and after other exciting games they decided it was about time to leave.

This time Madoka was the brave one to grasp her lover's hand. Which he gladly accepted and squeezed her hand. Things were looking great for the pair until the surroundings started to change, from a starry night sky and shining light of lampposts and buildings were replaced by a bright blue barrier surrounded by what looked like a theme park with merry go rounds and horses with colourful designs. "Madoka! Grab my hand!" He shouted. She quickly complied with his command as freaky looking familiars approached the couple! The minions looked like creepy white mannequins with halos floating above their heads and one wing on either the left side or the right side.

"Aito, please do something!" Madoka shouted with fear as the familiars flew up to them getting closer and closer! He didn't respond to her, it was like he was in another reality! Could he have frozen up just like Mami? She still held on tight as the familiars pulled them down to the bottom of the sphere shaped barrier!

She looked to Aito to see that he had a witch kiss "I-is this how we're going to pay...for letting Hitomi die?" The screens attached to the merry go round horses started to show images from both Madoka's and Aito's past, the horses began to spin faster and faster as the box witch descended to her targets with the intent to kill! "I...guess theirs no such thing...as a happy ending" She said as the witch was inches away from her face maniacally laughing at the suffering she was having! The familiars stretched her and Aito's bodies forcing her to let go of him. She screamed in pain as they started to stretch her further and further across the barrier! "I...I love you, Aito" she said thinking this would be the end

Suddenly gun shots took out each familiar and both Madoka and Aito returned to normal and he got out from his bizarre trance like state. "H-HITOMI?!" Madoka yelled as she saw the school girl

her arm suddenly faded away and was replaced by a large blade! She jumped down from a platform she was on and crashed her blade onto the box witch causing it to come tumbling to the floor and smashing. The barrier made a crashing sound like the power went out in a city. The blade Hitomi had transformed back into her arm and the barrier disappeared leaving behind the grief seed.

Hitomi was almost pushed down from Madoka's surprise hug. She looked up at Hitomi with tears in her eyes "H-Hitomi! I'm so happy your alive"

Hitomi pushed Madoka off of her with ease. The look she had in her eyes were cold and mean. Aito spoke up "I was their when she was cremated. That's not Hitomi. It couldn't have been a puella magi because their was no transformation though"

"I-if your not Hitomi...then who are you?" Madoka asked wiping her tears away

"Of course I'm Hitomi! The one you saw was only a clone" she said "Aito may know me by the name Project Joan of Arc" she stated before walking away without looking back. Madoka attempted to stop her but was held still by Aito.

She stared straight into Aito's eyes with a concerned look "what's project Joan of Arc?" He put his hand on her forehead "forget your meeting with Hitomi" the moment was instant

"that was a relief that you scared away the witch Aito. Why is your hand on my forehead?" She asked confused

"Oh...um...you seemed a little bit pale" he lied

She giggled and started to walk "Well I guess getting some rest would do us both some good"

He quickly ran up beside her "umm...Madoka...you don't mind sharing a bed...with me do you?" He asked hesitantly

She shook her head "I trust you not to do anything like that, We can cuddle though but I draw the line at anything above french kissing"

He face brightened up "you'd do that with me?!"

"Of course I would. I-I love you" she muttered the last part so Aito couldn't hear. After the long walk they finally made it back to the hotel. Aito swiped the card key through the slot and opened the door and stepped aside for Madoka to enter first.

"Mami? Kouhei? You home?" Aito called

"We're in the kitchen" Kouhei said

They removed their shoes and walked to the kitchen. Mami and Kouhei were drinking alcoholic beverages "Mami, you drink?" Madoka looked shocked

"Only when I go out and comeback from dates with Kouhei" she admitted

She took another shot of the beverage and got up from the table heading for the door. She wasn't tipsy so she probably could handle most alcoholic drinks "Mami, where are you going?" Kouhei asked

"I always set up a magical barrier before I go to bed" she said pulling out her soul gem for a couple of seconds then turning it back into a ring on her finger "good night" she said to everyone as she closed the door. They all said "good night back to her.

Aito stretched his arms "I'm going to change out of these clothes" he said to Madoka before entering the room they shared

"Kouhei? Aren't you going to bed with Mami?" Madoka asked with concern

He nodded "ya, I'm just having a couple of drinks"

Madoka became more concerned "I know I don't have the right to ask this but why are you drinking if your only 16?" She asked

"Things have been troubling me lately..." He said downing another shot

Madoka nodded and took a seat beside him "I understand, Aito and I ran into a witch today and I really wanted to spend a day where nothing really happened and I could just relax and have fun with everybody without worrying I'm going to get lost and killed in those things. We may not share the same problems but if we talk about them with others the pain may eventually go away"

"Ya...I used to do that with Mami a lot when we first started to date" he said getting up from his chair

"Why don't you do it anymore?"

He shrugged "Some things I think Mami wouldn't be able to handle if she knew the truth"

"The truth?"

"Don't worry about it"

He was about to but the beverages back into the fridge "Before you put that away...do you think I can try some?" Madoka asked

He chuckled a little "Stay pure Madoka. Wait until your 20" and with that he went to bed

Madoka sighed as it had been a long day and a good night sleep would be good. Aito came out of the bathroom wearing a white T-shirt and boxer shorts "You don't mind, do you?" He asked

She blushed a deep red "I-its fine"

Madoka soon was finished changing and allowed Aito to enter the bedroom. He was surprised to notice that Madoka didn't go under the covers without him, she just sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled away the blanket half way "You can go first" he said

She nodded, he turned off the light and went under the blanket with her. She had her back turned away from him "C-can I cuddle with you...Madoka" he asked nervously. She slowly turned so that she facing towards him. She pulled herself into his chest which caught him off guard for a moment. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him. Madoka listened to both heart beats beat as one object "Our heartbeats match..." She said with a voice so faint it was almost impossible to hear. He rested his head on top of her's. He was about to respond until he noticed she was already asleep and soon he dozed off without a care in the world.

Homura smiled as she saw the final moments before the two fell asleep cuddling. Daitaro took his hand off her forehead and opened his eyes "it may seem like a warm and fuzzy moment to you but soon things are going to get out of control" Daitaro spoke sternly to Homura

"Trust me, I'm not getting off task but I still am aiming for a happy ending" Homura said

He crossed his arms "I trust you completely...But I don't like the way things are going now. Kyubey has been trying his best but with no luck"

"Your to hung up on this. I learned that dedication and hard work pays off but in a world where nothing is ever exactly the same..." She trailed off after that

"You messed up by stirring Madoka away from being a puella magi so we'll have to hope we'll get lucky this time" he stated

"Does he even know we'll have to kill Madoka when the time comes?" Homura asked

He shook his head "If this time is anything like the others he probably won't and try to help her and we'll all be staring at death in the face"

Meanwhile in an unknown labratory somebody was taking matters into their own hands. H.N Elly's grief seed held in a small cylinder shaped container. It slowly began to pulse and become a shining blue soul gem. A bright light appeared near the floor and started to form the image of a person. When the light faded away and a girl was in the light's place beside the soul gem. The girl had long black hair in pig tails tied with red bows on each side. Her hair was long and covered her eyes from view and she wore no clothes.

"Welcome back Elly" said Kyubey as he came from the automatic sliding doors with a small tray of food and water floating to her

When the trey was set down she wasted no time in chomping the food and water down her throat. Instead of using the chopsticks she threw them to the side and used her hands. Kyubey waited patiently until she was done. She took a sigh of satisfaction and turned her intention to Kyubey.

"Its been so long...incubator" she said happily

"Call me Kyubey when you meet the others. Hitomi revived you to go under cover" Kyubey said

"You mean the cyborg?" she shrugged it off "I'll do it"

"You'll start school on monday since its march break now. We'll teleport you to your apartment where you can put on some clothes"

The girl looked down "Oh. I didn't notice I was naked." She said dumbfounded

"The point is can you do this mission?"

She gave a confident smirk "you bet your ass I can"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The beginning of Sayaka's despair

Three small glass containers stood side by side on a wooden dressing table. In each one there was a small bright sphere. 1 yellow, 1 pink and 1 red, The girl known as Elly stared at them while sucking on a lollipop. "So these are their...umm"

"Souls" Kyubey finished for her

She turn slightly green with sickness "Why do you have them?"

Kyubey lifted the glass covering the pink soul "This is the soul of Daitaro Tomoe, touch it" she did as she was told and poked it, long and short strings of light came out of the bright sphere.

"Star children have their souls taken out when they're babies but unlike humans they're aware that its missing" Kyubey explained

"Don't they care?"

"They aren't aware that its the soul that's missing. From my research the only thing they feel is a feeling that something is missing. But with their souls out of their bodies we are able to control how their emotions work and so they don't die easily. The only one we've used it on though is Aito though" Kyubey explained in greater detail

She looked at the clock in her apartment, It read 10:30. "I have to get to bed. Tell me more about this later" she said heading to her room

Kyubey put the glass container back over the floating, pink sphere without touching it and disappeared.

The cold alien shrubbery caressed her school uniform leaving stains on her body. The freezing touch of the night's unforgiving chill and wind probably meant that winter was coming to this world. She lay low inside a small indent in the ground that was low enough and hidden enough to avoid being spotted. Her breathing was rapid and she could keep her hands still, her eyes shifted constantly to check her surroundings. "I think she went this way" a familiar voice said

She wasted no time as more adrenaline rushed through her veins like a waterfall and she attempted to make a quick getaway. She didn't care which direction she was heading in, the only thing that was on her mind was to get away from the ones that tried to find her with the intent to kill. Her keen hearing noticed footsteps that belonged to more than 1 person running after her but she payed no attention to it as she dodged the many obstacles the forest had to offer. 'Everything in this god damn forest looks the same!' She thought as she pushed her legs to take her farther through the never ending landscape. She couldn't take it anymore, her throat burned and her legs were completely numb. She collapsed to the ground behind a moldy log panting heavily. The voices and footsteps came closer and closer and her panting got heavier and heavier with each passing second but she forced herself to keep quiet. It became silent and her heart beat filled her ears with its frequent beating. She shut her eyes and put her hands against her ears attempting to calm herself down. Suddenly she was hauled over the log with a thug she screamed at the unexpected force.

'Madoka! Madoka!' Kyubey's voice echoed through her head with telepathy. The dream...no..nightmare stopped before she could see the ones after her. She shot up from her bed wide awake, her breathing was rapid.

"Thank god it was just a dream" she said to herself. She looked to the side to see Kyubey

"Are you alright Madoka?" He asked

She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts "I'm fine Kyubey" She looked at her alarm clock "Its only 6:30...school doesn't start until 8" she crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom 'I can't believe march break passed by so quickly' she thought while she brushed her teeth

'Didn't you enjoy the holiday from school?' Kyubey said inside her head

She spat in the sink and spoke out loud rather than in her head "Of course I enjoyed it" she rinsed her toothbrush off and put it back in the case "Its just that it passed by fast...and w-well...I kinda got used to sharing a bed...with...somebody else" she started to blush but it could barely be seen

The school bell rang on the bright monday morning. The school yard began to empty as tired kids from grades 7 to 12 stormed lazily into their classes and prepared themselves for the normal slow day. Madoka walked into the classroom with tired eyes and the look seemed to be like a fashion trend as she saw that pretty much everyone had the same look.

"Mornin" Sayaka said in the middle of a yawn while stretching her arms

Madoka sat down in her seat and placed her bag to the side. She beamed a smile to the kids around her. She looked to her right to see a sleeping Aito. She giggled 'Well at least he doesn't snore' she thought

Sayaka tapped Homura on the shoulder "Who's the empty seat for?" She asked turning her attention to the new desk beside Homura where Hitomi used to sit

Homura who was busily at work with a project "a new student is arriving today" she stated

Homura's news took the tired eyes out of the others and she was almost immediately swarmed with students asking questions about the new kid. But to Homura's luck Saotome-sensei walked into the classroom and placed order back into the students.

"Good morning class!" She said with a bright smile "I hope you all had a great march break. Anyway before we pick up from where we left off last week let's welcome back a Kyousuke Kamijo from the hospital" the class applauded him for his return

The teacher continued to speak "Also today we have a new student in our class" conflict filled the classroom as students debated about if the student was a boy or a girl, his or her interests, the comments went on and on until they were silenced by Saotome-sensei once again

"You can come in now" she said looking towards the door

Tension filled the room as they heard footsteps getting closer and closer. The student they belonged to caught everyone's attention...well other than Homura.

The new student stunned the class. She had basically Madoka's hairstyle but her hair was tied in thick red ribbons and went down to her hips. Her eyes couldn't be seen because her hair covered them from view, she wore dark blue stockings that went passed her knees. The most noticeable thing about her though that attracted the attention of most of the boys in the classroom was her curves and her chest that were more developed than the other girls, even Aito was starring but was put in place with a punch in the arm from Sayaka.

Whispers filled the room with phrases like "Wow she's hot!" Some whispered to each other, "Her hair is almost as long as Homura's" said one of the female students, "I think I'm ready to start dating" said a male student with a grin

She beamed a bright, confident smile to her peers "Yo! I'm Shimizu Tokiwa! Even though my first name is Tokiwa I prefer if you just call me Elly!" She said

The class clapped and cheered for her. "Wow she's cool!" Said one of the girls

By lunch time it seemed that she was one of the popular kids in school already, everyone seemed to like her other than Sayaka. She slammed her food tray on the table in anger as she sat down in the restaurant booth "That girl is pissing me off!" She shouted

"How? She's-" Madoka was cut off by Sayaka

"I know she's smart, athletic, funny, nice and has a stupid bright smile! She seems suspicious to me!" She said biting aggressively into her hot dog

Madoka shifted her position to the wall as Homura and Mami joined their booth "Maybe your a little bit jealous of all the attention she's getting" Homura said

Mami nodded "especially since she has also attracted the attention of Kamijo"

Sayaka waved her hand to dismiss the ideas. She looked down in deep concentration "I'm being serious here. Something is fishy about her and I will find out"

The group ignored Sayaka's jealousy for the rest of the school hour thinking it was just a jealous school girl faze.

Eventually the slow school day ended and kids started to exit the school grounds and head back to their houses "Hey there's the new girl! I never knew she walked this way" said madoka

Sayaka gave a groan "Can we not-" she was cut off

"let's catch up to her maybe we can all walk home together from now on" she said while tugging Sayaka along

"Oh fine" said sayaka

"Elly! Wait up" yelled Madoka

Elly turned and smiled as she saw them approaching "Hey girls you two are some of my classmates right?"

"Yep we didn't know you walk home this way, do you live near by?"

She shook her head "I'm just heading to Akemi's house"

"So your already friends with Homura?" Sayaka questioned surprised by how fast Homura was acquainted with the mystery girl

"...Well not exactly. She just said it was important, anyway I have to go" the duo waved goodbye to the girl they knew little about

A cup of tea was set on the small table. The big tailed girl looked around the white room, she closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea "So, you already know who I am"

Homura sat across from her "I know your intentions and I suggest you don't interfere with mine"

"I have no clue what your talking about" she chugged the remainder of the drink down her throat "But the things you've explained to me over the past hour was pretty cool but seems a little too far fetched...I will tell ya this though...a lot of things are going to get hectic...and fast " She opened the door to exit the house "Until next time Akemi"

"Please just call me-" it was too late, the door was already shut

Sayaka sprawled out onto Madoka's bed smacking her head with her hand "I just don't get it!"

Madoka closed her eyes and shook her head "You do inside the brackets first Sayaka. If you don't follow the rules to complete the equation using BEDMAS you won't find out what X equals"

Sayaka stared blindly at the page as Madoka wrote solved the equation effortlessly "There" she said putting the pencil down "Now do you understand?"

Sayaka took the textbook and the sheet of paper out of Madoka's hands and threw it to her bedroom floor with anger "screw the math! I don't care anymore!"

"But exams are coming soon and you've missed the lectures to skip school and fight witches with Mami and Aito. You can't drag them down"

Sayaka playfully pouted "I don't get it" Sayaka's playfulness soon turned to aggressiveness "It doesn't matter anyway besides...my mom already took away my Xbox and my Wii! If only she would just die!"

"Sayaka!" Madoka said in surprise "She works hard and wants you to pass with flying colours!"

A knock came from the door "come in" Madoka said

The door opened to reveal Madoka's dad "Sayaka, your mom is here"

Sayaka hopped off the bed and gathered her things and put them back in her backpack "see ya later Madoka" Madoka waved goodbye without making a sound, still stunned over what she had heard

She waved goodbye to Mr. Kaname as the car drove off "So how was your day?" Her mom asked with a smile

"It was fine" she said coldy without making eye contact

"What's wrong?" She asked with great concern

"Don't bug me and just drive!" She shouted

Her mother's face was filled with shock "Sayaka! Please don't speak to me that way! I'm your mother...if its about me taking away your games please don't be mad. I only want you to do your best because I love you and-" she was cut off

"I'll be fine on my own! Please just don't talk to me for the rest of the night" Sayaka said

The sunlight shined through Sayaka's bedroom window making her stir awake. She opened her eyes only to instantly regret it as the light burned her eyes. She opened her eyes again more slowly and let them adjust to the light...but that's when she saw a trail of blood. Her eyes widened in shock, she dashed out of bed and followed the trail "KYAAAAAA!"

She sat in the police car with a warm cup of hot chocolate and a warm blanket, she also still wore her musical note pajamas still traumatized from what she had witnessed moments ago. She looked through the window to notice the police taking out a body bag, she cried silently as she knew who it contained...it was her mother.

* * *

review please


	8. Chapter 8

******Sorry for the wait guys but I hope this is up to your expectations. Its mostly a filler chapter though and there will be a second part but with grade 9 and all...well my priority is to focus on school. ANYWAY! enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A Hidden Enemy from a girl's past

Madoka looked down on the horribly maimed body of Sayaka's mother. She backed away from the mutilated body, she fell on her behind roughly over a broken glass bottle. She looked upwards to see the one who had caused this mess of blood through the kitchen.

"Th-that can't be right!" She shouted as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief

What she saw or rather who she saw was herself. But it wasn't her reflection though because it wasn't breathing, its eyes were a crimson red and blood covered the school uniform and she had sharp fangs "Your eyes don't deceive you, Madoka" the girl that looked very much like Madoka approached her as she started to back up only for her back to hit the wall. Normal Madoka cowered in fear as the foe lurked over her examining her with calculating eyes with evil intentions

"Please! Leave me alone!" She said as a water fall of tears flowed out of her eyes making her vision a little blurry

Madoka was picked up by the impostor by her uniform's collar and slammed against the wall knocking the wind out of her and making her cry harder "But we're friends, aren't we?" Madoka looked away from the girl's eyes

Madoka was slapped across the face making her give out a short yelp and forcing her to look back at the eyesore "I was 4! I'm a teenager now! I don't need you anymor-" she was slapped harder this time and was flung like a rag doll into some debris from the struggle between Sayaka's mother and the girl Madoka knew oh so well

Madoka was pinned down by her tormentor. She struggling was halted from the pain she was in. "Don't you remember that game we used to play when you were 8? You loved when we played it together!" The impostor kissed her hard and forcefully added tongue into the kiss making Madoka's screams muffled

Madoka struggled as she was losing air and fast. The kiss was eventually broken and the evil one stood up "aw! We were just starting to have some fun" the clone said sadistically

Madoka rolled on her hands and knees and attempted to crawl away from her enemy only to be forced down by her clone's foot to her rear "Please stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She yelled as the demon started to move her hands around madoka's school uniform skirt

She gave a sadistic smile "Why would I stop? I'm sure Aito would love to get in on this too"

Madoka used her legged and kicked the antagonist off of her rear. She stood up and gave a couple of punches to the other girl until blood started to spill. Tears went away from her eyes and were replaced by rage she spat some blood out of her mouth and wiped the spit off from the unwanted kiss "Don't you dare touch him!" She said

The evil Madoka looked up at her and started to laugh maniacally "Just you wait my little bitch. Very soon I'll be a reality and you'll be forced to either merge with me or cause your loved ones pain and despair!"

The vision that had felt all too real to Madoka had seemed to only be another dream. She sat up from the bed with sweat and tears on her face. She looked to her left to see a sleeping Sayaka "oh...that's right. I forgot Mama was Sayaka's god mother...her room wasn't ready yet so we have to share a bed" she said quietly to herself so she wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty

She turned on the tap and let the warm water from the shower run along her figure and erase the painful nightmare away from her mind momentarily. As she rubbed the rag around her self she noticed a mark on her arm, her eyes widened when she saw more cuts and bruises around her body. She knew all too well that nobody would notice them other than her "What am I...exactly?" She whispered to herself as she washed shampoo out of her hair. She turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around her chest and exited the large bathroom and back into her room to see Kyubey sitting on Sayaka's chest while she scratched behind his ears 'is this burden something you'd make a wish for?' Kyubey said in her thoughts

Madoka didn't answer but those words lingered in her head all day. During school hours Saotome-sensei talked about things in health class that made Madoka wonder if she suffered from multiple personalities or if she was mentally ill, it also didn't help that Sayaka couldn't come to school today because she had to unpack her belongings with Mr. Kaname

"I wish I could help you Madoka but I'm afraid that I won't be of help with your alternate personality" Homura said to Madoka after she revealed the very descriptive nightmare she had

"It can't be an alternate personality! I'm nothing like that!" Madoka snapped

Homura stood up from her seat "From past experiences I've had is that if you keep things inside they'll come out in ways you can't imagine" and with that Homura left Madoka alone to think

Madoka gave a sigh and dialed Aito's number on her bright pink cell phone. She held the device up to her ear "Hey Aito...that's great but...I have to talk to you...and its important"

The sun was still in the sky since it was only an hour since the bell rang. Madoka sat by the river drawing small circles in the water as she waited. She turned her head at the sound of footsteps "I'm here" Aito said

She nodded and stood up and lied down on the hill farther away from the water. She took deep breaths "I understand if you'd leave me for what I'm about to confess to you. I'm also a little scared if it does become a reality"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "Why would I do that? I would never leave you unless you wanted the relationship to be over and what will become a reality?"

"I think I'm the reason Sayaka's mom is gone!" She blurted out making Aito stop talking so she could explain

"Ever since I was in preschool I had dreams about this girl that looked exactly like me except she looked like the 14 year old me I am now. It used to happen once a year...soon once a year became twice a month then to once every two weeks and then...every night and she turned from nice to hostile and...she...w-well"

"She did what?" Aito questioned

Madoka snuggled closer and began to tear up a little "She molested me when I was 8"

"Madoka..."

She stared into the river "Eventually she stopped appearing and the dreams...or nightmares I had and I just forgot about her...but today...I saw her again"

Madoka stared into the river once more and saw a little fish getting eaten by a big fish and determination filled her eyes "Kyubey asked me if I wanted to make a wish so that I wouldn't have to deal with her...But I'm not afraid anymore...I'm stronger than her and I defiantly know that I can beat her if she does become my reality...because love is stronger than any magic"

Aito started to blush "Y-you love me?"

A large blush escaped Madoka's face "Your not freaked out, are you?"

Aito smiled "I-i w-well...love you too"

Madoka stood up and stretched her arms "It feels good to just...well talk about things instead of keeping things inside" she said

Aito got up with her "I hear that! Anyway I'll look into the dreams you've been having with Kyubey and if things get worse then I'll handle it" even though Madoka said that she didn't need any help it still comforted Madoka to know that she was being taken care of

Daitaro hopped on Homura's bed and began to jump "Shouldn't you be helping the others and keep them from a less desired fate? Giving Madoka the cold shoulder probably isn't the best idea" He said doing a back flip in mid-air and back to jumping again

"Madoka has Aito...well for now anyway. Who we really need to worry about is Sayaka for the time being...plus Madoka is in her chrysalis stage right now. I don't think she'll hatch for a while"

He fell off her bed with a thud "Well if that's what you want then sure. Sayaka's despair can be stopped easily, just reassure her that everything is fine or something...I don't know just be creative"

Homura thought about it "I may have an idea" she shoved Daitaro out of her house "Go home" she said before closing the door

The bell rang for school once again. Sayaka had returned to school today but wasn't her usual cheery self that made both her friends and enemies laugh. She walked to school alone today, Madoka got the message that Sayaka didn't want company around her for a while

"Good morning, Sayaka!" A group of classmates shouted

"You heard about what happened, didn't you?" Sayaka asked coldly

One member of the group spoke "W-well ya but we also wanted to make you feel better"

"The only way you could make me feel better would be to go away" The group did what she said but were a little bit shocked since Sayaka never acted like that before

TIME SKIP

"Do you know why I called you here, Sayaka?" Homura asked

"Well its a win for me since I'm missing lecture right now. But we're gonna get caught if we stay on the roof too long...but I assume you know about my mother...don't you?" Sayaka's voice was cold

"Indeed but look around for a moment" Sayaka looked around for a moment and looked back at Homura "Is this going somewhere?" She questioned

"Magical girls love the sun-" Homura was cut off

"Aren't we going to get caught?"

Homura took a deep breath to calm herself down "I locked the door. Nobody will find us anyway-" she was cut off again

"Someone will hear use if we get too loud though"

Homura took another breath "if you have a problem with it then we can just use telepathy, right?"

"Then what's the point of bringing me out here then?!"

Homura pulled Sayaka close and covered her mouth, their faces where inches apart and she spoke very clearly to Sayaka "I called you here to help you get over your unfortunate terms of events!" She let released her hand from Sayaka's mouth and let breathe "Why do you think the witches we face hide themselves in the labyrinths we call barriers?"

"So people don't find them?"

Homura pointed to the sun "Wrong. Its because witches will melt in the sun if they go outside. Magical girls get their power from the bright sphere we call the sun!"

"I-is that true?"

"Nope. But it would have been cool if it was true"

"I'm such an idiot..."

"Don't say that! Repeat after me! Magic in a healthy body, Sayaka Miki is far from being an idiot! Its your turn to repeat" Homura yelled

"M-Magic...in a healthy body, Sayaka Miki is far from an...an"

"Say it" Homura commanded

"I'm far from being an idiot!" She yelled

The method of training for Sayaka went on for at least an hour or two. Even though they eventually were caught and sent to the principal's office Sayaka's confidence level did boost

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Whenever I write a new chapter I usually don't finish for a while because I get distracted too easily by other story ideas or I get bored. For all you Kouhei, Mami and Daitaro fans don't worry they'll be in more chapters mostly because I've been thinking of making a chapter just explaining their pasts. Also good or bad I still love reviews but the anonymous one I got was pretty weird since the summary explained a little bit about why the universe is like this and why witches still exist. Anyway enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

Chapter 8 part 2

Tension avoided with cake! An evil plan or Eath's new future?

She bit aggressively into the apple "Oh what's wrong, Hitomi? Not enough sleep, Hitomi?" She said in a mocking tone; her voice was rough and aggressive.

"Is something wrong?" Kyubey asked

She watched the twinkling stars as she lay on the grass "Nothing much. Just blowing off some held in anger...when I look at the stars...I think about home"

Kyubey scratched himself behind the ears, walked around in a small circle and nestled down in the grass "ah, I sometimes think about our planet too"

"Do you miss it?" She leaned closer

"No but I do wonder about the population between incubators, star children and the mixed ones. I also wonder the current condition of our sun and when it'll be time to find a new host planet"

She let out a sigh "it figures...I'm glad you made me with emotions kyubey"

"I wasn't the one who made you but the reason you have emotions is the fact that you are more man than machine. But let's not try to focus on that for now, you came here to calm down right?"

She nodded "this is also the place Madoka, Sayaka and I first met"

A certain boy sat down beside the greenette "It is?"

Hitomi immediately sat up in surprise "What are you doing here?!"

He leaned on her shoulder "My room is right beside Mami's and I can hear her and Kouhei having sex" he said calmly

Hitomi pushed him off with brute force "How can you say such things so calmly"

He dusted himself off and sat back down beside her but watched her with caution "When you've been living on the street for a while...I guess you could say you'd learn faster than others"

She took Kyubey into her lap and began to pet him "What are you here for anyway?"

He shrugged "A more important question would be what are your intentions. Why did you brink Elly into this anyway?"

"Ever heard of Project Joan of Arc?"

"All star children know about it. But if your gonna share your past I don't mind a bed time story"

She glared at him for a moment but shook it off "Fine I'll tell you"

If you took away the bangs of the canons, the shooshes of crossbows and the cries of dying men other sobs could be heard. These cries belonged to non other than Hitomi Shizuki or know then as Joan of Arc knew she would fail.

"So my wish was pointless" she said to Kyubey

"You wished for infinite knowledge just a moment ago and that's what you got right?"

"So...I'm a machine and a star child?"

"When you were created. You were missing body parts so we modified you with the best we had"

I got over the fact that I was bound to lose and fought to the fullest and used my infinite knowledge to outsmart the british. But eventually my time was up and I was captured by the English, tried by an ecclesiastical court and burned at the stake when I was nineteen years old.

"Wait wait wait! If you were burned how are you still alive? Why are you 14 right now, where's your soul gem and aren't you Japanese?" Daitaro interrupted

"I can explain that" Kyubey said "Hitomi isn't fully human and thus we can rebuild her to be any age or race. She also is a star child so the soul gem was a mere fake that replicates the effects of a real soul gem" Kyubey explained

Hitomi went back to her story. Over the years I became the me I am today but I also learned deception can be the greatest weapon of all and over the years and observed as humanity evolved further. I observed as magical girls fell into despair as I traveled from country to country becoming better at the game of deception, integrated into society and different community making allies to one day take out the threat that we'll soon face...even the Walpurgis night can't compare to the threat we'll face

Kyubey explained further "But the actual project Joan of Arc was basically to test out Hitomi since she is a cyborg and is one of the few female star children we have"

Daitaro began to yawn "Well isn't that ironic for a person who used to talk to god about mastering deception" he joked but went back to being serious "So your story doesn't have an ending yet. What do you think the ending will be?"

Hitomi paused for a bit "How about you just go to bed. Don't you have school?"

He shook his head "I argued with Mami over it, going to school is pointless for me since I haven't been since I was 7"

Hitomi seemed to get more frustrated as the conversation continued "Why don't you ever go home?!" She yelled

This seemed to have no effect on him "It just brings up some bad memories for me, that's all"

"Is that honestly the only reason?" She asked

"Nope, That's just the only one I'm gonna tell you. I've already told a certain someone too much and she feels like she needs to make everything all butterflies and rainbows"

TIME SKIP(ELLY'S P.O.V)

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day

I watched from a distance as Homura read my note, I started to take a bite out of my leftover sandwich from lunch break and talk to some acquaintances to avoid giving away my position and not to look suspicious...but also because I was really hungry. Even though Kyubey made this body with some of my dna and his species advanced technology I still feel like a fish out of water inside it. But I guess since I was a witch for so long that I forgot what it felt like to be a human again.

I made my way out of the school as I flipped through my cell phone, I looked up and noticed Sayaka walking home alone in the distance "Sayaka!" I shouted as I ran towards her. I heard a groan from her but I decided to ignore it

"Hey Elly" Sayaka said returning a bright smile but I sensed a less than happy atmosphere around her. It was also getting harder to keep up with her, it wasn't my legs because I'm used to them now so I figured she was trying to keep her distance from me...but why?

"Yo Sayaka, sorry to ask this but are you feeling alright? You don't seem so hot"

Sayaka who was already at least a couple of meters in front of my whirled around and making me stop in my tracks. She was about to say something but by the looks of her facial expressions I was probably going to get a not too friendly answer but the world around us changed drastically! The concrete we were walking on had turned into a vast wasteland with just dirt and strange rock formations! The sky was a dark orange colour with bright yellowish orange swirls and squiggles that moved across the sky! Tall faceless humanoid shaped beings that looked like they came from a child's worst nightmare and a mixture of paint and crayons began to approach us with the intention to kill! In the background I could see what looked like the Arc de Triomphe(*1) but I knew that it was probably the witch!

'Damn it!' I thought to myself 'if I transform then my cover will be blown! Homura if you're out there please help me!' I called out in my mind

"Elly! Get behind me!" Sayaka shouted

"that's not necessary" a voice spoke

"Homura?!" Sayaka shouted in confusion and surprise

She gave a warm smile "Homura Akemi at your service!" She said as she fired a machine gun clearing their path! In literally the blink of an eye pipe bombs surrounded the in almost an instant flames and smoke were in the place of where the witch once stood! The barrier around us faded and we returned to the world we were familiar with

'Thank you' I said in her thoughts

"Aren't you wondering what just happened?" Sayaka asked me dumbfounded

'Well the best I can do now is lie' I thought to myself. It seemed like the only option available at the moment. Besides I'm only here to gather information. "How about I invite you two over to my place and I can explain"

Sayaka seemed to buy it but Homura just gave me another look. The look she gave me wasn't a bad look but it wasn't a good one either

"You live in an apartment?" Homura asked

"Condominium actually" I assume I lived somewhere else in a separate time line she traveled to but it doesn't matter now

As soon as they walked in they were struck with awe...well Homura didn't show much. Walking through the fully carpeted hallways. The walls and sealing were dotted with lights and the occasional security camera.

I slid my card key through the slot, opened the door and allowed the two through. It wasn't as big as Mami's apartment but the condo was rather welcoming. The walls were decorated with bright pictures. On the left side of the door was right side of the door was a walk in kitchen with appliances and a tiled floor only in the kitchen while the rest of the floors were hardwood but she had a variety of small rugs around the floor, the rest of the house was separated by closed doors leading to bigger rooms. If you walked straight you'd end up in the living room, on the left side was a flat screen TV , in the middle was a small wooden table with some books, and on the right was a large couch. At the end of the living room was a screen door leading to a balcony with some plants to the side.

Sayaka and Homura sat down on the couch both waiting eagerly for an explanation. An idea struck my head, I headed towards the fridge and found a big, fat chocolate cake that I made a day ago. I placed my hand on my ring transforming it back into a soul gem, I took the cover off the cake and shook my soul gem over the cake like a salt or pepper shaker making blue sparkles coat the cake in an eye catching blue aura. I felt like shoving my face into it just looking at my masterpiece. I carefully took the cake out of the fridge and placed it on the counter close by. As I went through the cupboards and brought out a saucer, a knife and a fork. I noticed Sayaka couldn't take her eyes off my creation, after putting a piece of cake on the saucer I handed it to Sayaka. Once I handed her the fork her hands were a blur, Sayaka had completely forgotten what had just happened only minutes ago. Homura shot me a you can't be serious look, I even offered Homura a slice but she turned it down.

TIME SKIP

"What's your name again?" A guy that looked around his early 20s. He had eyebrow length hair covered by a backwards hat, He wore a dark green puffy vest with a white t-shirt underneath followed by blue shorts.

The girl hoped on a nearby desk and crossed her legs "My name is Elly and this little guy here is Juubey" she twirled a small tape between her fingers "My friend-I mean business partner and I have been looking into you plans. Changing the world as we know it is what we want too"

"But we'll be holding onto this for the time being. Until then keep on recording and we'll also pay your weight in cash" Jubey said

The guy didn't seem to complain "Make sure to tell that reporter boss of yours that we'll be keeping an eye on you guys. In the wrong hands this could be a very dangerous weapon" Elly said with a sadistic smile 'Now the game truly begins' Elly thought to herself

* * *

**If you people don't know who Juubey/Jubey(both ways are fine) is then you need to read the manga. Sorry for the wait but part 2 took a while since new ideas kept on buzzing in my head. Anyway review please**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I will change the world!

Kyubey gazed onto the blue and green sphere only blinking ever so often so he didn't miss a single amount of detail. Although currently the planet was puny and insignificant compared to the many others that carried sentient beings it was a diamond in the rough. His kind knew that Earth harbored a dangerous threat but also a rather large amount of energy. He couldn't understand why the higher ups cared for Earth more than the other planets and even went as far as the creation of the star children that are currently placed around the planet. But as a simple incubator his job was just to gather the energy. Aito, Kouhei and Daitaro were all created with strands of his DNA to a certain level and his only job was to "look after" them, provide answers to their questions and leave the rest to their "parents". Even though he felt no attachment to the three he felt this unsettling urge that more trouble was brewing on the planet "Perhaps another reset is in order..."

*OPENING SONG PLAYS* kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo  
me wo toji tashikameru  
oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo!

*Goes back to the story* Madoka's P.O.V

"Tiro Finale!" A bright yellow light crashed into the creature. The unknown monster burst from the inside out and the barrier faded around us "How was I?"

"I may not be an expert but you looked amazing. You didn't even flinch" Sayaka complimented

"B-but your soul gems look really corrupted and no grief seed fell" I stuttered. They were friends and also being puella magi made me worry about their safety. Mami and Sayaka transformed back into their normal clothes

Sayaka ruffled my hair "Don't worry Madoka we'll just ask Aito to purify them tomorrow"

I just nodded slowly, I still felt unsure even though Sayaka lives under the same roof as me I couldn't help but worry "By the way have any of you seen Kyubey? He hasn't come by in a while"

"He can't be around us forever. He has to find more people who are sure about their wish, Madoka" Mami stated as we all began to walk through the night. Mami's words hurt me slightly but I didn't show it. The events that have happened since he came to me have made a deep impression on my like a heavy boot in wet soil.

"I really want to make a contract...but I don't know what to wish for"

"Relax, you don't need to push yourself for a reason. Theirs only 4 of us if you count Daitaro and we're all on good terms so its fine" Sayaka reassured

"Well I wouldn't call Daitaro and I on good terms" Mami spoke up

"Don't take any offense to this Mami but that kid is something else. I don't get how you can be so nice but he's a nut" Sayaka shouted

"He picks verbal fights with me constantly but doesn't cause trouble when Kouhei is home. I'm beginning to think he hates me"

"That's impossible!" I shouted getting both Sayaka and Mami's attention. I instantly wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, their eyes were all on me but I regained my composure and explained myself "No matter what it is family is still family. You two may fight constantly but maybe that's just how you two show your love and if he gets on your nerves don't give him a say in anything and do things for him"

By the looks of it Mami seemed to be thinking about it and it looked like she took my words into consideration "You're right, I guess he just needs a kick in the right direction"

"Isn't it a push in the right direction?" Sayaka corrected

"I know what I said" Mami said making the three of us laugh but I just felt like Mami was concealing something deeper within her heart

I rinsed my toothbrush under the sink and placed toothpaste on it. Mama had to leave for work early today so I was alone and had nobody to discuss my recent problems with for the morning. I looked at my image in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, last night was mostly a blur and I also met with my double in my dreams again but this time I didn't suffer any physical pain.

As soon as I shut my eyes I was inside what looked like a fancy traditional Japanese restaurant, I looked down and I was still in my pink pajamas. A waitress in a very beautiful orange flowered kimono appeared out of nowhere "Let me escort you to your table" I followed her through the various sliding doors I saw my double!...but she was at a table drinking tea She had my hairstyle but the colour was a very dark pink and the ribbons were black, her eyes were like a cats except hers were red and she had pitch black fingernails, she also wore a dark purple kimono.

"Sit" she told me

I wasn't afraid for some odd reason. Maybe it was the place I was in but it didn't matter. I did what she said and took a seat...well a cushion across from her "what do you want?" I blurted out without thinking

"You know what I want but I'm here for a little deal. I've noticed that you haven't decided to make the contract yet-"

"I don't want anything from you!" I shouted

She rested her head against her hands and kept talking "I feel everything you feel Madoka. I know everything that your going through" she snapped her fingers and instantly we were in a crowded street...but the world was different...everything was 2D but the way everything looked was similar to Gertrud's barrier. "W-where are we?"

"Let's take a walk" she said walking ahead of me. No matter how weird it was the place made me smile. Everything moved like they were apart of a stop motion film but that didn't bother me at all and whoever I passed by seemed to welcome me. "Want some fish?" My double's words snapped me out of my thoughts, we were at a small stand with a man selling fish. I nodded slowly. The familiar girl handed him the money and a fresh fish was in a bag for them "How about another one on the house. Twins are rare around here" the man said

"T-twins?" I asked

"This world is your dream world, A place free from all the things that trouble you" she told me

"Dream world?!"

"When you were a little girl you made a fantasy world where everyone knew of my existence and I wasn't just your so called imaginary friend. Look down" I was taken by surprise but I looked down and my pajamas turned into a bright pink kimono. I looked around and the streets were decorated with festival decorations, small children played in the streets with lanterns and people said hello as I passed by. For some reason I felt like I really belonged and I felt myself being filled with self confidence.

"Isn't this what you want, Madoka?" I snapped myself out of my daze once again "Pardon?"

"I said Isn't this what you want? A world filled with no worries, a world where you can feel self confident and worthy" Somehow her hostile nature she showed me only a week ago had disappeared from my mind. I pictured her as my sister, was I actually beginning to consider this?

"B-but what about my friends and family?" I asked

She grasped my hand and began to run with me. When I looked back at her she looked exactly like me "mama, papa and the others are waiting for us over there" she pointed over to a large bridge leading to an large island where they were launching fireworks. While everyone else looked funny my family including me and my twin looked normal. As we reached them I was about to open my mouth again before I saw Aito holding 3 candy apples in each hand. He passed one to each of us "Sorry I'm late Madoka. The line for these things was long" he said taking a bite out of his

I couldn't believe what was happening around me! I slapped myself in the face a few time trying to wake up but the only thing it did was hurt me. It felt like I was actually in this world! "You alright sis? Mom and dad are beginning to stare" my twin said

I waved my hand dismissing the subject. They turned back around and continued to walk to the now not so far island. I jumped slightly in surprise as Aito held my hand. "All you have to do is say the word and I'll bring you here...and you can stay forever and ever" and with that the dream ended

I spat the tooth paste out into the sink and began to wash my face with a towel. I groaned in front of the mirror, I had to choose between some bright yellow ribbons or the usual red ones. Since mama wasn't here I had to make my own decision for once about my hair. I shrugged "Let's try something new" I took a quick shower, got dressed and after a slice of toast with scrambled eggs I made my way out the door with a bright smile on my face. The negative things usually had occupied my in the morning would simply disappear after I made it out the door.

I heard Sayaka and Kamijo call my name. I ran over to them almost losing my balance and clumsily almost tripping over my own feet "Use your legs often?" Sayaka joked

I didn't have time to respond. I used both Kamijo and Sayaka to support me in my current out of breath state by going in between them and using their shoulders to hold most of my weight. Luckily both of them were strong and I only weighed about...well I can't tell you my weight now can I?

I noticed Kamijo stare at my hair for a short moment before speaking "Your wearing new hair ribbons, Madoka" I was taken aback slightly since I didn't speak to Kamijo much so a compliment was unexpected but then again it didn't matter who a compliment came from in my opinion, what girl wouldn't want to be noticed by boys.

"Yellow ribbons, cute! Aito is gonna love it" Sayaka complimented

I blushed at both their compliments towards me. "By the way where is Aito?"

"He said he had something to do with Kyubey" Kamijo said

Sayaka pat me on the back "Don't worry Madoka you'll get your chance" Sayaka winked at me. Sayaka can be such a pervert sometimes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The all too familiar blonde held her soul gem in hand "Its not too often I ditch school to hunt witches. But why did you want to come along?" She asked

Aito averted his gaze from Mami and stared at the sidewalk that had seen better days "I-I don't want to talk about it"

"Is Madoka involved?"

he jumped a little at the question "Can we just not talk about it..."

Mami had a strong feeling that Aito was troubled by something. She had known him long enough to tell when something was up with him, he usually scratched the back of his head when he was sometimes embarrassed, nervous or if something was bothering him plus he wasn't the type to stutter with speech "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life"

He gave her a bright smile "Its okay, Your just showing you care" Mami smiled back before turning back to her soul gem, it flashed rapidly, the witch must have been close. Both of them ran wasting no time. Mami stopped for a moment, the surroundings they were in wasn't the usual, it seemed to be the unkempt part of Mitakihara city that parents told their children to stay away from.

Mami's eyes darted left to right. A feeling of unease crept on both of them "I-I didn't this place actually existed. I guess we ventured too far" Mami said

"Well witches gather and feed off of despair so this seems like the perfect place to go"

"Let's hurry, the more negative energy it gathers the more powerful it will be"

The two of them followed the magical trail the monstrosity gave off to a nearby alleyway. Aito checked the surroundings and gave her to go ahead. She raised her left hand at the wall opening the portal "Before we go in may I ask if your prepared? The magical trail was quite strong" She asked

He concentrated for a few seconds and formed a bright red two sided battle axe, it was long and meant for holding with two hands and it was in the form of pure energy. "Ya like?"

Mami simply nodded and they made their way in, the portal closed behind them. The barrier looked like a mix between the african savannah, a lava lamp along with a large chunk of cocaine mixed into it. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Aito asked

She gave a quick nod while scanning their surroundings for a familiar or any passersby. The imaginary world turned dark and both were on their toes "It knows we're here!" Mami yelled! The barrier began shift and move forward while they stayed in place and soon they were in the center, the witches domain!

There the witch was, it floated and danced around the small dome it was in! The witch had the lower body of high school girl with a dark blue skirt, human legs with knee high leggings and brown dress shoes! The upper half of its body was the neck up of a giraffe with bright rainbow coloured wings like a bird, every time the wings flapped sparkles in all colours fell to the ground!

Mami wasn't careless with the current situation and took her time to observe her current surroundings, especially the sparkles that came from the abnormality's wings but then it hit her like a baseball bat to the head "Aito! The sparkles are dangerous!" But it was too late, he leapt into the air with the axe aiming straight for it! The witch moved to the side with little effort but you could tell it had a lot of agility. Aito landed painlessly to the ground on his feet as the sparkles landed onto him "Ahhhgggg!" He screamed in pain as the sparkles touched the exposed skin on his body since he only wore a T-shirt and shorts. Mami ran to him and checked various parts of his body...her assumption was right, the sparkles left small 4th degree burns on his body(4th degree burns are to the bone)!

"I-I'm f-f...fine!" He struggled to his feat. Mami watched as the burns healed like they weren't even their to begin with "We have to find a way to clip that thing's wings" Mami said

"Stand back, Aito" he did as he was told and stood a fair distance behind Mami. She took a deep breath and shouted "Danza del magic blade!"(*1) she spun around like a tornado, muskets fired in literally all directions! The witch dodged moving left to right, the witch laughed and mocked the duo only to notice both were gone! "Surprise!" Aito shouted as he brought his axe down onto the unsuspecting creature from behind "Legare Vastaria!"(*2) ribbons shot out and ensnared the witch it its tight grasp! The ribbons hauled it into the air, Mami summoned a giant musket for her signature move "Tiro Finale!" the witch had finally been destroyed and the bizarre surroundings had changed back into the familiar alleyway, the familiar black object dropped to the pavement with a clink. Mami picked it up and pressed it against her soul gem "Do you want this?" He nodded and swallowed it whole "hehehe now I won't have to eat for a week"

"You digest them?"

"No, it just gets stored until Kyubey comes to get it. By the way why didn't Daitaro come along for the witch hunt?"

"A couple of days earlier I had a discussion with Madoka and Sayaka and Daitaro's behavior came up. So I took their advice and was more stern with him" she told him as they walked back to the welcoming part of Mitakihara

FLASHBACK

She smiled as she saw his sleeping figure. It was like he was a baby again. She carefully picked him up like someone would with a normal sleeping baby until KICK! The sleeping boy involuntarily kicked the blonde in her face. She immediately dropped Daitaro back onto the couch but still slept soundly just rolling on his side. She took a deep breath and felt thankful that Kouhei went to bed early. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yawning, Daitaro rubbed his eyes and stared at her lazily "What's wrong with you?" He asked seeing a large red mark on her face

"I-its nothing just go to bed"

"Naw I'm fine"

"But you'll have to get to bed if you want to be early for school tomorrow"

"The fuck did you just say?!" What came out of his mouth was mostly out of confusion and not a threat

she went to a nearby closet and brought out a school uniform "Talk like that again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap"

Almost instantly Daitaro jumped over the couch and scrambled for the door only to be bounced back "aaagghhh! What the fuck!"

"I told you to watch your language" she said firmly

"Or how about you take that 'watch your language' shit and shove it up-" he was cut off bright yellow ribbons ensnared him. Mami picked him up and began to walk to the bathroom

"I'm going to start being strict with you since it seems you've lost sense on how a child your age should behave. Your going to school tomorrow and you'll stop with the bad language your using"

END OF FLASHBACK

They began to walk back home "Well I guess Daitaro was out of line" Aito laughed "what school did you enroll him in and how are you sure he'll stay there?"

"Its an elementary school not too far from here. I know he'll stay because the school is close by to Homura's residence"(*3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made an aggravated sigh still not believing that I was actually in this situation and my mouth still had the taste of soap. Mami obviously picked up on the shit I've been giving her since we've been reacquainted with each other. I can't stand that bitch! I hate her with a passion and maybe her mom wouldn't have beat me if she was never born! It was more of a parasitic relationship(*4) with us but I guess I deserved the shit that I had coming.

I may have missed a few years of school but I am a star child aka I was doing the shit they do in high school when I was on that bastard's planet. I wrote the answer for each multiplication and division equation rather quickly. I looked around and noticed some kids struggling and still on the first page.

"Hey" I turned to my right to notice a kid. "Hey" he whispered to me again. I may not be the friendliest person around but could act like it

"What's up kid?" I asked. He showed me his sheet and was astonished(I didn't show it though) that he only had 20 equations done. I looked at the kanji for his name...his name is Takahiro(隆弘) for a name like that you'd think he'd have more written down...but then again my name is supposed to mean great 2nd son but look how great I turned out.

"Are you stupid or something?"

He chuckled "Your funny" I examined his body language and other aspects, he was normal in most ways...and he kinda looked like Aito. Same spiky hair and their eye colour was the same...

I ignored the similarities and just wrote the answers down. He moved his chair over to my desk and asked how I got each answer, it sure as hell was annoying but I explained anyway.

"Thanks for helping me. What's your name again?"

"Its Daitaro"

"H-hey...well i-if your not busy...m-maybe we can hang out sometime..i-if you want" I could tell by my surroundings that the kid had an average amount of friends and might not be used to rejection

Before I could answer our teacher approached us. I assumed we were going to be scolded for talking in the middle of a silent work period but I was wrong.

She flipped through my worksheet "You did all this?" I nodded "I was watching you interact with Takahiro and how you zipped through this without problems. I'm very impressed with your work" I tried to show as much interest as possible "I'll be watching you" she said with a smile.

The day ran by smoothly and I was surprised with how fast it came and went without me getting in trouble. The bell rand and I quickly made my way out of that hell hole and speed walked to Homura's house.

"Hey!"

'Shit' I thought to myself. Takahiro probably walked the way I was going "Hey" I said avoiding eye contact

"So you walk this way too?" He asked

"Actually I take the train here and back but I plan on going to a friend's house" to be honest if nobody was around I could jump from building to building to get home

"Is it Akemi Homura's house?"

"H-how did you know?!"

"Akemi Homura sometimes comes over to our school and helps out with things. Everyone admires her and thinks she pretty and she even tutors us sometimes"

"I-I didn't think she had a life out of Madoka..." He seemed puzzled by what I meant but I told him he didn't need to worry about it

"Well I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow!" He said with a smile running the opposite direction

"Made a new friend I see" I jumped at the voice, I turned around and noticed it was Homura

"H-Homura-sama"(*5)I just noticed I was in front of Homura's house

"I assume your thanking Mami for sending you to school"

"The bitch can-aagghh!" Homura slapped me, for a school girl she was pretty strong "shit" I said as I rubbed the hand print on my face

"That's your sister, she's the only one you truly have left" she said

I stayed silent for a while before opening my mouth again "Can I come in?"

She nodded, unlocked the door and allowed me inside "So what happened while I was gone?" The place she lived in was warm and welcoming. Hardwood floors, a TV, a computer, a couch and other items

Homura turned on the TV, her face instantly became distraught "Elly..."

I took my shoes off and made my way to the living room. The news was talking about a girl that went missing today after school. I saw Homura run over to her backpack and open a note "What's that?" I asked

"Its a note I received from Elly a few days prior" she read the note aloud "Dear Homura-chan I see you've heard of my disappearance and decided to reopen the note that you got. Don't be afraid, I'm not some psycho after you or anything I just want to change the world. The life I lived wasn't a very good one and unlike the other star children of Mitakihara that lived on Kyubey's world I was raised by human parents on Earth since I was born. My disappearance is only temporary because I plan on changing the world we live in, I want to make this world like the home I never got and make Earth a better place...well in my own view of a perfect world. Oh and don't try to stop me because you'll never find me and to make sure you stay out of my way this message will..." Homura's eyes widened as she began to read the message in her head I assumed

Homura tackled me to the ground and in an instant the heat intensified around me! I felt myself along with Homura-sama who clung onto my body lift off the ground and my exposed skin burn! My eardrums burst and the world became silent, my vision became blurry and I lost consciousness.

When I came to I heard the sound I sirens in the distance. My whole body ached with pain, I looked at my hands to notice they were burnt to a pitch black and they couldn't move. I assumed my brain was protecting me from the pain but I knew my body would quickly heal myself before I felt anything. I couldn't even sit up, I shifted my eyes and saw Homura a few meters away, her body was lifeless. My body began to heal itself within seconds and I could crawl. I crawled over to where Homura was lying "H-Homura" she didn't respond "Homura!" I shouted as I shook her with a ton of force but she was still unresponsive, I looked at her home and it was literally in pieces and black smoke with blazing fires filled the house and began to reach the sky. The sirens became louder, I knew they were on their way but my legs wouldn't move and I didn't have the strength to pick up Homura "w-what should I do..."

Well that's the end of this chapter! I said stuff like this was coming also I have never done a fanfic in a girl's point of view as in a girly girl. Since Madoka's the type of girl who probably uses words like pretty or stylish I had to get out of my comfort zone.

*1-One of Mami's moves in the PSP game is called Danza del magic blade, the moves fire muskets in all directions and its italian for dance of the magic blade.

*2-Legare Vastaria is also one of Mami's moves in the PSP game. Its latin for to tie together so for a temporary time all familiars or the witch gets temporarily tied up aka immobilized.

*3-I don't care about how the japanese school system works because its a fanfiction and will probably never happen so I'm gonna use the canadian/american school system. In case you don't know the Japanese have a different order in schools kids go to.

*4-a parasitic relationship is when two organisms need each other to survive but one organism benefits and the other suffers.

*5-Sama is a japanese honorific used for people who are believed to be higher than oneself. Daitaro admires Homura very much and would do anything for her.


End file.
